For The Love of Money
by I AM NOT TIM
Summary: Tori, Trina, Andre, Beck, Jade, Robbie and Cat are 7 out of 17 people competing for 250,000 dollars on Vh1's newest reality TV show.
1. Welcome to Meheco

**A New VH1 reality show made in the style of I Love Money seasons 1,2, and 4. OC's and Victorious charecters. Note: The charecters are all adults. ages 24 - 28**

**Cast**

Shows that the contestant has won are in **bold **text.

Jade West - Rock of Love

Cat Valentine - Rock of Love 2

Kenny Rodrigez - I Love New York 2

Tori Vega - **Real Chance of Love**

JJ Turner - I Love New York 2

Duncan Jones - **Daisy of Love**

Andre Harris - I Love New York

Morgan Smith - Rock of Love 2

Auberry Jenkins - Flavor of Love

Robbie Shiparo - **I Love New York**

Beck Oliver - I Love New York

Sinjin Van Cleef - Daisy of Love

Zack Jones - Daisy of Love

Trina Vega - Flavor of Love 3

Mike Polozzi - **I Love New York 2**

Logan Reese - I Love New York 2

MacKenzie Force - Rock of Love

"Hello I am Craig J. Jackson but you can call me CJ. 17 Money Lovers have came to Cozumel, Mexico to win 250,000 Dollars. Here they come now."

**Confessional**

Jade - So i'm riding the boat and I see some familiar faces but none more familiar than MacKenzie. She was really quiet on Rock of Love.

Mike - So I immediatly see Andre from I Love New York season 1 and i'm thinking we need to get him out of here. He is too much of a threat and he benches 550 pounds a day.

Robbie - Me and Andre are best friends. I am the brains and he is the brawn. We were the final 2 on I Love New York and we will be the final 2 on I Love Money. And just like ILNY I will win.

**End Confessional**

"Money Lovers go pick you're beds and come back down here for your first challenge."

**Confessional**

Tori - Ok we have a major problem. There are 17 people and 16 beds. Either the producers can't count or someone is going home tonight.

Mike - Andre might as well not pick a bed cause he's going home.

**End Confessional**

"Do not pick Andre." "Do not pick Andre." Mike was running around the house telling everyone to not pick Andre and they shook their heads in agreement. Robbie told Andre about Mike's plan and Andre just rolled his eyes.

They headed downstairs for the challenge. "Ok Money Lovers in my hand I have a signed check for $250,000 with Morgan's name on it. All the rest of the signed checks with your names are in the vault but I will explain that later. If you look to your left you will see a pool of mud. It has hidden gold coins and you have 60 seconds to get as many as you can. The one with the most will be the gold team captain and second place will be the green team captain. Gold team gets first pick and Green team second but Green also gets the last pick so they decide who's check is voided. First up is lovely Cat Valentine." Cat dives in the pool and gets 4 coins. "All right Tori you're up." Tori ends up with 10 coins. JJ, Trina, and Zack all get 8 coins tying them for green team captain. Mike gets a whopping 24 coins. Logan gets 20 coins and MacKenzie gets 12. Morgan finds absolutley none while Kenny gets 18. "You're next Auberry." "Pass." "What do you mean pass?" "I'm not getting my hair muddy."

**Confessional**

Auberry - They expect me to dive into mud for some gold coins? Auberry don't play that.

Morgan - Well atleast I tied with Auberry.

**End Confessional**

Robbie and Beck grab 13 and Zack and Sinjin get 5. Trina grabs 10. Andre started thinking _"If I dont get 21 coins I can kiss my check goodbye." _Andre grabbed 22 coins. "Mike is safe no matter what Duncan gets and is currently Gold Team captain. Andre however is Green Team captain and he better hope Duncan dosent get 23 or more coins."

**Confessional**

Mike - Duncan better get the coins because Andre is NOT gonna be team captain.

**End Confessional**

Duncan grabbed 23 coins exactly. "Duncan and Mike are Green and Gold captains and the rest of you are up for elimination."

"Ok Duncan we have a clear consensus NOT to pick Andre right?" "Sure you can trust me Mike."

"Mike you got first pick." "I got Logan." "Ok Duncan you go." "I'll pick Tori." "Beck come on down." "Kenny time to go Green." "I pick...Jade." "The Green Team selects. Robbie." "Trina come get your gold shirt." "We have Cat." "I pick Sinjin." "JJ. Get down here you big idiot." Everyone laughed.

**Confessional**

JJ - Just because I dont have a big vocab...vocabu...vo...V - Word and im not as minipula...tivation...nited...transform...M - word as other people doesn't make me an idiot.

**End Confessional**

"I pick Morgan." "Green gets Auberry."

"MacKenzie you have been selected." Mike said in a Darth Vader like voice. "Ok. Duncan you have Zack and Andre who do you want to pick."

**Confessional**

Duncan - If I pick Andre he can beat me in the singles part of the show and Mike will be against me. I HAVE to send Andre home.

Mike - Go back to Denver meathead. Your time in Meheco is up.

Tori - Andre is definatly going home tonight.

Andre - Can't I just void my own check and get it over with?

**End Confessional**

"Zack please step forward." Zack did. "Zack you are very trustworthy but I think Andre is more helpful to my team. So Craig. Void his check." Craig stamped his check with a big red stamp that said void. Zack left.

**Confessional**

Zack - It hurts to get sent home on the first day but life happens.

Mike - WHAT THE HELL IS DUNCAN DOING! I THOUGHT WE HAD AN AGREEMENT! This move is gonna come back and bite him on the rear end.

Andre - So it's like a dark overcast and then the clouds disappear and the angels start singing and the sun comes out. This is my freaking christmas. I owe Duncan big time

**End Confessional**

"Everyone come get your checks and return them to the strongbox. See you tommorow." CJ said as everyone followed his instructions

**Green  
**Duncan  
Tori  
Kenny  
Robbie  
Cat  
JJ  
Auberry  
Andre

**Gold  
**Mike  
Logan  
Beck  
Jade  
Trina  
Sinjin  
Morgan  
MacKenzie

**Who do you think wiil win? Review and let your voice be heard. Or read. Yeah let your voice be read.**

**P.S. A new captain is picked every episode. Their are always team challenges. The winning team is safe and their captain is that day's Paymaster. The losing team goes to the vault and votes 3 of their checks into the strong box. The Paymaster goes on a power outing (a chance for the people in the strongbox to kiss up to the paymaster) with the people in the strongbox and then he/she voids one of their checks at elimination. Any more questions just inbox me :)**


	2. Junk In the Trunk

**Confessional**

Mike - The only way to get Andre out is to get the green team to lose and or throw the challenge and get five people to vote against the other three including Andre. Then Andre goes into the box and the paymaster sends him home.

**End Confessional**

"Tori get the rest of the green team girls." Tori went into her room. "Green Team girls. Mike wants to talk to us." Auberry, Tori, and Cat walked into the living room. "Ok girls we need you and either Kenny, JJ or Robbie to throw the challenge, vote Andre and Duncan in the box and get one of them sent home." Mike whispered. "We'll talk to Kenny." Tori responded.

**Confessional**

Tori - So there are three major alliances in the house the Gold Team alliance (Mike, Logan, Beck, Jade, and Sinjin), The Green Guys Alliance (Robbie, Andre, Duncan, Kenny, and JJ) and The Girls Alliance (Cat, Morgan, Auberry, Trina, MacKenzie, and Myself). Our girls alliance is a secret and we are basically the strongest alliance in the house since we have members from both teams and strength in numbers. We will go along with Mike's plan to weaken Robbie's alliance.

Auberry - So Mike comes up with this crazy idea to get rid of the guys. If we get rid of the guys the Green Team won't win every challenge. We won't win any challenges.

Cat - So Mike's plan seems kinda risky for us. What if the guys vote us in the box for throwing the challenge? Then one of us will go home. This plan seens to only benefits the Gold Team alliance.

Mike - It's a win - win situation. They get Andre in the box and he goes home or The guys vote them into the box and one of them goes home and it doesn't burn any bridges between me and those girls on the green. It's perfect for the gold Team.

**End Confessional**

"Duncan. We need to win this challenge." Robbie said. "And if we lose the weakest three players go in the box. Tori, Cat, and Auberry." Kenny added. "Looks like we have control this game." "Best case senario, Mike is in the box and Andre is paymaster." Robbie smiled. Andre looked at Robbie suspiciously "And worst case senario?" "JJ screws up the vote and three of us go into the box." "What happens if the vote is a tie?" "Let's check the hanbook. It says if the losing team cant vote three checks into the box within the 15 minute time limit the opposing team's paymaster will hand pick three checks to go in the box." "Well we can't let that happen."

The 16 contestants walked into the living room in shirts with their team colors. Some had wristbands and headbands with their team colors on them also. Logan had a Gold bandana. They saw a machine with a painting of CJ on it and a speaker where his mouth was. The speakers started making noise. "OK money lovers. Every challenge will have a small hint. Meet me outside and be prepared to back it up."

**Confessional**

Trina - So Craig's clue is to back it up. I immediatly think this challenge will involve using our butts to push something.

Logan - Some of these girls in this house look like they have no problem backing it up.

**End Confessional**

They walked outside to see Craig with 2 bags. "In these bags are each of your names on golf balls according to what team you're on. I will use this to choose team captains. Green Team captain is...Tori. The Gold Team captain is...Beck. Get on your team bus and ride to your challenge area.

**Confessional**

Beck - I'm team captain. This is the last thing I wanted to happen. Now the pressure is on me.

Tori - I'm excited to be team captain. I get a 50 - 50 chance at paymaster. There is no way we are throwing this challenge.

JJ - So I get to the challenge and we see these like mall dummy things (mannequins) and they got these giant buts strapped to them and they on this really high thing that startes with a P (platform) over top the water and one of them has a gold shirt and the other one has a green shirt.

**End Confessional**

"Ok as you see we have these manniquens with these giant butt aparatuses. We call them assparatuses. You will strap them on and fight for your life. But here's the catch, you can only use your new booty to knock your opponent in the water. Any other contact is forbidded. If you knock your opponent into the water your team gets a point. The team with 4 points first wins and they are safe. Tori or Beck will be paymaster and the losing team will go to the vault and vote 3 team members into the strongbox and they are at the paymaster's mercey. The paymaster will void one of the three players checks and they will be sent home."

"Beck, pick a girl to go up first." "I pick Morgan." "Ok Tori?" "Auberry." "Ok it's Morgan vs. Auberry."

**Confessional**

Auberry - Morgan is my best friend but she's going down.

Morgan - Auberry is kind of long and lenky just like me so I try to back up into her as much as I can

**End Confessional**

CJ rang the bell and Auberry and Morgan back up into each other.

**Confessional**

Auberry - As I am now finding out, using the..."assperatuses" is harder than it seems. On top of that I have the entire green team shouting instructions at me. The gold team is doing the same to Morgan. I turn my head to tell my teamates to shut up and they look like ants. I can't swim so I am not losing this one.

**End Confessional**

"Looks like Morgan is struggling." "Get low Morgan get low." Mike shouted. Auberry took Mike's advice to Morgan and knocked Morgan of the platform. Duncan went in the water and bought Auberry back to shore as Morgan swam. "Gold 0 to Green 1." "Thanks for the help Mike." Auberry teased as Duncan carried her out of the water. (she said she couldn't swim) "Beck pick a boy." "Our strongest player Logan." "Ok. Tori who is going against Logan?" "Andre."

**Confessional**

Logan - This is what they've all been waiting for. The heavyweights of the house going mano y mano 10 feet above the water.

Robbie - I would definatly pay $45.99 to see this chiz on pay per view.

Jade - This is gonna be awesome.

**End Confessional**

"I can't just ring a bell for this one." CJ said getting a megaphone. "IN THE GOLD CORNER. WEIGHING 225 POUNDS. LOGANNNNN! AND IN THE GREEN CORNER. WEIGHINING IN AT 240 POUNDS. ANDRE!" CJ rung the challenge bell. Andre and Logan used brute force. Logan had Andre on the edge and pushed so hard on Andre that he ended up on the edge. Andre used his strength to push Logan off. "Get outta here." Andre yelled as Logan fell into the water. "Beck who's next?" "Jade." "Tori who is up for the Green team?" "Myself." "Tori vs. Jade." CJ rung the bell and the ladies charged at each other backwards. Jade was way stronger than Tori. Jade pushed Tori to the edge and Tori bended over and Jade rolled of Tori's back. Her legs hit Tori in the back of here head and they were both falling.

**Confessional**

Duncan - So they both fall and it's like a cliffhanger. Who's gonna hit the water first?

**End Confessional**

"Ok we have to go to the replay on that one." CJ annouced as he walked away. He came back. "Ok when it first happened it looked like Jade hit the water first. But after further review of the play." Tori and the Green team looked shocked. "She DID hit the water first. Green 3 to Gold 0" The Green team celebrated as the Gold team looked at each other in dissapointment."Ok Beck who's up?" "Big Mike." "Tori who or should I say whom will counter Mike?" "Actually CJ it's who and Duncan will counter Mike." "I just got an answer and a language arts lesson all courtesy of Tori. Duncan vs. Mike." Duncan had Mike almost out of it but Mike ran to the other side of Duncan and pushed him into the water giving the gold team their first point. "Green 3 to Gold 1." The gold team celebrated as Duncan and Mike swam back to shore. "Enjoy you're point." Andre said to the gold team. "We will." Jade responded. "Since Gold won Green has to pick first. Unfourtanatley for the Green team the don't have a choice. Cat is the last girl left on the team. Who do you pick Beck?" "Trina." "Cat vs. Trina." "Cat weighs 90 pounds and Trina weighs about 140. This should NOT be an equal match-up." Trina and Cat had a tough battle. "Cat's fighting back awful hard." Trina knocked Cat of the platform. "Gold 2 Green 3." "Gold Team has climed their way. Or should I say booty bounced their way back into this challenge. It's time for the intergender match up. MacKenzie vs. Robbie or JJ." "JJ will go up there." "JJ vs. MacKenzie." MacKenzie pushed JJ right of the platform in 4 seconds. The Gold Team celebrated again. "Idiot." Andre yelled. "3 to 3." "One last boy. Robbie vs.?" Beck thought. "Me." Beck slipped and fell off and the green team won. "GREEN WINS 4 TO 3. TORI IS THE PAYMASTER AND THE GOLD TEAM HAS TO GO TO THE VAULT."

**Confessional**

Mike - Auberry and Tori either turned their backs on me or the don't understand the concept of throwing a challenge. Cat didn't have much of a chance to betray me due to her size but she would've. We've got to vote Sinjin in the box. He's not in our alliance and he wasn't called up by Beck.

**End Confessional**

"Ok Gold Team vote." CJ said. "Your 15 min. Starts. Now." He flipped the sand timer over. "Ok since I was team captain i'll put myself in the box." "Who wants Jade in the box?" No one raised their hands. "Morgan?" Everyone but Sinjin and Morgan raised their hands. "Sinjin?" The same people raised their hands. "Do you have a clear team consensus?" Craig asked. "Yes. Me, Morgan and Sinjin." Beck said. "Ok I'll get the green team." They walked into the vault. "Ok green team. More specifically Tori. Here are the checks in the box: Beck, Morgan, and Sinjin. I have set up a power outing for you four at the beach. Get on the team buses. The rest of you can just chill at the house for awhile. I'll see you guys and gals at elimination tonight."

"Ok Beck why should I keep you?" Tori asked. "I have a stronger connection than Morgan and Sinjin with the gold team alliance and we'll save you one time if you save me this one time." "Ok Morgan why should I keep you?" Tori asked. She winked at Morgan when Sinjin and Beck weren't looking. Morgan smiled back and said she'll have Tori's back no matter what her team wants her to do. Sinjin said he will help the green team if he is kept. The waiter hands Tori a note from Craig. "It is about time to keep one person for 15 minutes of one on one time to plead their case. I'm gonna give my 15 minutes to Sinjin. Beck and Morgan sat at a shack on the beach. He told Tori that he wasn't part of Mike's alliance and explained that he and Morgan would throw challenges if she sent Beck home. They went to the house for elimination.

"Ok team who do you think I should send home?" They all said Beck. She nodded her head

"Tori you have to send one of these three home." "It's a tough desicon." she said as she looked at Beck, Sinjin, and Morgan's checks and the big red void stamp. "Morgan. Please step forward." _"There is no way Tori is sending me home." _Morgan thought. "Morgan you've shown me that you are trustworthy and I no you aren't a minipulative person so you can take your check." Morgan hugged Tori and took her check and sat down next to the Gold team on the wooden backyard bench. "Morgan you're safe for another day." Craig said. "Beck please step forward." He did. "My entire team wants you gone. Some of your team members probably want you gone. Even I want you gone. But."

**Confessional**

Robbie - But? There's no buts. Void his check and send him home.

Duncan - What is Tori doing up there?

**End Confessional**

"You said you'd save me one time so you can take your check." The green team looked in shock as the gold team smiled in victory. "Sinjin i'm sorry but your check is voided." Craig stamped his check. "Ok money lovers if you don't want to go home. Stay out of the box. Best way to do that. Win challenges. See you next week."

**Confessional**

Andre - Tori has to be the Benedict Arnold and save Beck. It makes you wonder what team she's really on.

Robbie - Tori completely ruined our plan. The girls are up to something. We'll see what happens tommorow.

Mike - I don't know why Tori did it but she did it and the Gold alliance is safe.

Tori - I saved him to save myself later on when the guys throw me in the box.

JJ - I'm gonna make me some shrimp. It's freezerd (frozen). I'll just put in da oven bout 10 - 20 seconds (minutes).

**Next episode is called Bed Hoppers. Can you guess what it's about and who goes home next in your review? **

**Bonus Question: Who is really controlling the house? **

**A.) Mike and the Gold team alliance. **

**B.) Robbie and the Green team guys. **

**C.) Tori and the Girls Alliance.**


	3. Bed Hoppers

**Confessional**

Tori - So I can feel the hate coming at me from the guys and my own alliance and I really need to talk to my girls.

**End Confessional**

"Girls, you do know why I saved Beck right?" Tori asked. "Because you like him?" Morgan said. "No." "Because you wanted to save your own ass later on." Auberry said. "No. I saved him because if I voided his check our alliance would be exposed to fast." Tori replied. "Well next time you decide to do something like that. Tell us. That way we won't be so mad." Trina smiled. All the girls laughed and got ready for the day.

"OK Money Lovers come outside to pick new captains. You might want to bring a pillow and a blanket with you."

**Confessional**

Mike - This is either an awake-a-thon, a bed making challenge, or Craig is just messing with us.

Robbie - That is the most ambigouis clue ever. WTF is he talking about?

Logan - I'm pretty confident about this challenge. I can stay up for very long periods of time.

Jade - Ok here's my prediction. We have to run a quarter mile, eat a delicious turkey dinner and then stay awake as long as we can. More of a hope than a prediction.

MacKenzie - This challenge sounds interesting.

**End Confessional**

"Ok the new Gold team captain is...Jade." "The Green team captain is...my man Robbie." "But there are three catches to this challenge. One, this is a timed team event so team averages will be counted instead of individual scores. Two, the person with the fastest time on the losing team gets the golden lock which means that they can't be voted into the box. And three, the losing team captain is automaticlly voted into the box. Have fun. If that's possible." "Wait CJ." "Yes Jade." "What happens if we lose and I get the golden lock." "Since you are team captain you would still be in the box but the person with the 2nd fastest time would be safe."

**Confessional**

Robbie - So CJ picks the worst time for me to be captain. We need to win this.

Jade - If we lose i'm basically screwed. Unless I get one of the Gold team guys in the box with me, Robbie will void my check. Losing is not an option.

**End Confessional**

"Ok money lovers as you see their are eight beds in the water. On these Vh1 shows some contestants have a reputation for hopping from bed to bed so this challenge is called 'Bed Hoppers'. You also a money bag on the eighth bed. You have to get that bag and drop in this bag. Pretty simple right? But the catch is that it must be done in 60 seconds or less. If you fall into the water you automaticlly put up 60 seconds for your team. Who's first for Green?" Robbie looked at Craig. "Kenny." Kenny gets the bag in 30.6 seconds. "Ok your current average Green team is 30.6 Who is up Gold team?" "Mike." Mike got it in 10.1 seconds. "Ok Gold your average is 10.1. who is next?" "Auberry." Auberry got it in 14.8 seconds. "Green team your average is 22.7. Gold is next." "Go up there MacKenzie." MacKenzie got 13.2 seconds. "Ok Gold team your average is 11.7." "Lets see if Green team can make a comeback. Who's up Robbie?" "Andre."

**Confessional**

Andre - I need to kill this challenge. I need to kill it to save Robbie and possibly myself.

Robbie - I have faith in Andre and I think he will destroy this challenge.

Jade - Andre's all hype. He isn't that good at challenges.

**End Confessional**

Andre got 9.5 seconds and the Green team celebrated. "Andre demolished this challenge and your average is 16.1."

**Confessional**

Tori - I knew Andre was a strong competiter but he is really good at challenges...too good at challenges. We might have to throw a challenge in the near future to get him out of here.

Jade - That was just amazing.

Beck - I guess I know who we're getting out of here next. He is a crazy strong competitor. It's not even funny.

Andre - If we win I just saved the team. If we lose I just saved myself. Either way I just put a HUGE target on my back.

Mike - Man I got 10.1 and nobody cared. He just got 0.6 less seconds than me. He's not that good.

**End Confessional**

"He only got 0.6 less seconds than me." Mike whined. "Stop hating Mike." Morgan smiled. "Jade who's next?" "Logan." Logan fell and got the automatic 60 seconds. "Come on Logan, your supposed to be our best player." Jade whined.

**Confessional**

Andre - He got beat by me, Mike, and Duncan in the first challenge. I tossed him in the water in the second challenge and he just fell from bed six to bed seven which is the smallest distance between any of the beds. And he's their best player? I would certainly hate to see their worst player.

**End Confessional**

"Gold team your average is 27.8 to Green team's 16.1 looks like Robbie and his team are making a comeback. Who's gonna keep it going for green?" "Duncan is next." Duncan tied with Mike's 10.1. "Green has 16.3 and Jade is next to pick for her team." "Beck."

**Confessional**

Jade - I trust that Beck will lower our team average. If he doesn't then all the more reason to vote him in the box.

Beck - I want to beat Mike's time to save my team and capture myself the Golden Lock if worst comes to worst.

Mike - I kinda hope Beck does good but I don't want him to do too good and take my golden lock incase we lose.

**End Confessional**

Beck's time was 11.5 seconds. "Gold has 23.7 to Green's 16.3. Robbie who's up?" "Tori." Tori gets the bag in about 4 seconds but as she makes her way back she's about to beat Andre's time and she slows down causing her momentum to throw her off the bed taking her from a possible 8.3 to the automatic 60 seconds.

**Confessional**

Tori - I tried to copy Andre and my upper body slowed down while my lower body kept going. End Result: Green gets the automatic sixty.

Andre - When I was up there I knew if I slowed down, even slightly, I was going to cannon ball into the water. That's why I kept getting faster out of fear of falling. Tori however didn't realize how fast she was going and her momentum gave her the auto sixty seconds.

Mike - Maybe the Gold team has hope after all.

Logan - For a second there I really thought she was gonna beat Andre.

**End Confessional**

"25 second exactly. If Tori had got the 8.3, Green would have had 16.7 but the have 25.0 to Gold's 23.7 which means Gold is the lead." Gold team celebrated as Tori looked down in dissapointment. Cat patted her on the back. "Who's up for Gold?" "Trina." Jade answered quickly. "Jade didn't have to think twice about that." CJ remarked. Trina got 12.9 seconds "Trina has lowered the Gold team to 21.5 and Green still has 25.0. Who's next Robbie?" "Cat." Cat fell and got the automatic 60.

**Confessional**

Robbie - You've got to be freaking kidding me.

Andre - I got my amazing time to save us and Tori and Cat ruin it. How is that fair?

Cat - I guess I just have terrible balance.

Mike - Thank god for Cat. They still have JJ to ruin it for them.

JJ - So Tori and Cat got the sub-atomic (automatic) sixty seconds and Andre looks pissed. I would too if they ruined my attemperary (attempt) to bring this team back into this game.

Duncan - If JJ gets the automatic 60 seconds I will literaly strangle the three of them.

**End Confessional**

"Green has a dissapointing 30.8 to Gold's 21.5. Who's next Jade?" "Myself. I'll save Morgan for last." Jade got 40.5 seconds. "Gold has 24.7 to Green's 30.8 which means Green is down but not out. Only JJ and Robbie remain for Green so who's it gonna be Rob?" "JJ. I'll go last."

**Confessional**

Robbie - JJ FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND FOR THE LOVE OF MONEY **DON'T **MESS UP THIS CHALLENGE!

JJ - Here goes something. Or is it nothing? I'm not sure what the explanation (expression) is but I have to kill this challenge.

Mike - JJ and Robbie are their teams only hope? Me, Beck, and Logan will help Robbie pack his bags.

Tori - Because of Me and Cat's sixty seconds JJ and Robbie are our only hope. Were going to the vault for the first time this season.

**End Confessional**

JJ gets and amazing 9.9 seconds and the Green team goes wild. "I LOVE YA, YOU BIG IDIOT!" Andre screamed as he lifted him on his shoulders.

**Confessional**

JJ - I might have just saved my team and I still get called an idiot. What do I have to do to get some respect in Puerto Rico (Mexico)?

Andre - FINALLY JJ COMES THROUGH FOR THE GREEN TEAM!

**End Confessional**

"How did JJ beat me?" Mike asked. "How did JJ beat anybody?" Morgan soon added. "You can say what you want about JJ but he just brought his team backn into this challenge. Green has 27.8 to Gold's 24.7." "Come on Morgan we need this." Logan said desperatley. Morgan started hopping at a slow but affective pace. "Morgan's coming back with the bag in her teeth." Craig said observingly. Her time was 30.4 "Gold has 29.8 to Green's 27.8. Green is winning by two seconds and Robbie is last to go." Robbie got 14.3. "Gold has 29.8 and Green has..."

**Confessional**

Robbie - Please let us have less.

Tori - For the Love of Money please tell me Robbie got enough.

Mike - It's moment of truth time. I personally think that Robbie blew it but it's time to find out.

Jade - We have to win this.

**End Confessional**

"29.8 which means we have a dead tie. It's 29.8 to 29.8 exactly so we take the lowest scores of the teams and compare them. Andre has 9.5 to Mike's 10.1 so Green wins." Green team celebrated. "Gold team you have to go to the vault but you can only vote 2 checks into the box because Jade is automaticlly in the box and Mike has won the golden lock so you can't vote for him."

**Confessional**

Mike - The bad news is, we lost the challenge. The good news is that I have the golden lock and I am safe.

Jade - I might be in the box but I still get to vote. This might not be such a bad thing for me.

Andre - We won. On a technicallity. But we still won because of me. And JJ. And Robbie. But mostly me.

**End Confessional**

The contestants arrived at the house. "In honor of JJ helping us win we should all drink untill were dummer than him." Cat suggusted and everyone laughed and Robbie grabbed a tequila bottle. "Cup one out of thirty-seven." he said as the Gold team laughed again. The Green team began drinking and Mike came in. "I'll take a cup because i'm safe." He said as he grabbed the bottle and left. "Are you bringing the bottle back?" Tori asked. "Nope." Mike said as he put it under his bed. Duncan grabbed another bottle and said "Ok Robbie you can't drink anymore because you have a big decision to make." "What desicion?" "You're paymaster." "Oh I forgot."

**Confessional**

Tori - Ok Robbie definatley can't have anymore tequila. I don't think any of us need any more of it.

Robbie - I'm so excited (and drunk) that I forgot I was paymaster.

**End Confessional**

"Ok guys we need to get Trina, Morgan, or MacKenzie to vote with us. Jade will betray us to save herself so we need to talk to one of them." Mike said. "I can talk to Trina." Logan said. "HEY TRINA CAN WE TALK TO YOU FOR A MINUTE!" Mike yelled. Trina came in. "We need you to help us get Morgan and MacKenzie in the box." "Sure."

**Confessional**

Trina - Sounds like a good plan. And it keeps me out of the box.

**End Confessional**

"Ok Gold team time to go to the vault." Craig said as the gold team followed him. "Since I was team captain I will kind of run this vault so i'll just go down the order that we're standing in." Jade said. "Who wants Trina in the box?" No one raised there hands. "I'm already in the box. Who wants Logan in the box?" All the girls raised their hands. "Mike has the golden lock so he's safe. Who wants Morgan in the box?" The guys raised their hands. "Who wants MacKenzie in the box?" No one raised their hands. The guys knew voting for MacKenzie would be pointless. "Who wants Beck in the box?" The girls raised their hands again. "Craig, we have a clear team consensus." "Ok I'll go get the drunken green team."

**Confessional**

Mike - So the green team walks in. Or should I say stumbles in. Those guys are completly wasted.

Beck - So Andre and Cat can barely walk, Tori's laughing for no reason, Duncan's in a trance and Robbie can't stay still. This is gonna be an interesting power outing.

Jade - Robbie is rocking back and forth and i'm starting to get a little worried.

**End Confessional**

"Ok Green team more specifically Robbie. Here are the three checks in the box. Jade. Beck. And Logan. I have set up a power outing for the four of you. As for the rest of the house. Just hang out here untill elimination tonight. See you guys later. Robbie, Jade, Beck, and Logan got on the bus and left.

**Confessional**

Beck - So we get out of the bus and we see this fourtune teller on a beach. This is gonna be a weird power outing.

**End Confessional**

"Ok who's first." "Jade you go." She grabbed a card. "Your cards see lots of money. Just a ridiculious amount of money." "$250,000 of money?" "It doesn't say specific amounts." "I'll go." Robbie said. "Your cards see love in your near future. Love with a girl that is small in stature but big in emotions."

**Confessional**

Robbie - So she says 'small in stature but big in emotions' and I immediatley think of Cat. Maybe this woman is onto something.

Jade - Robbie and Cat? No way.

**End** **Confessional**

Logan picks a card. "Oh no." said the fourtune teller. "What's wrong? What do they say?" "They see failure in your near future. Pure and utter failure." "Well that's the opposite of good." Logan said. Beck got a card. "Your card see's luck in your future." "That's good." "But as we all know their are two types of luck. Good luck and bad luck. Enjoy you're power outing."

"Ok Logan, why should I keep you?" "You should keep me because, I haven't been team captain yet and those two won't be team captain for a long time. Everyone on the team has to be team captain once before we can have a repeat captain which means they most likely won't be able to save you but I will." "So your saying that if you are paymaster you won't void my check." "Yes." "Ok. Why should I keep Mr. Oliver?" "You should keep me because Logan is a stronger competiter and you would have a better chance against me in the singles part of the show." "So you are saying that you wouldn't beat me in a singles challenge?" "I can't say that I would or I wouldn't." "Jade why should you stick around here in Mexico any longer?" "If it comes right down to it who would you want to go against in a singles challenge? Me, Logan, or Beck." "Probably you." "See that's enough of a reason for you to keep me here." The waiter came over with a note. "A note from Mr. Jackson." "Hey Robbie, it's time to pick one of your three power outing mates for a little more one on one time, yours truly, Craig." "I'm gonna give Logan the 15 minutes." Beck and Jade left. Logan and Robbie talked about how if he throws challenges his team will lose.

"Robbie, who gets the first check?" "Beck please come forward." He did. "Beck you really are trustworthy but I just don't see how you can help me. You're check is void." "The paymaster has spoken. Beck your check is voided." CJ stamped the check.

**Confessional**

Beck - I am shocked. I thought Logan was going home. I guess I had bad luck.

**End Confessional**

"Logan and Jade, you guys are safe. See you tommorow money lovers."

**Ok i'm gonna give you guys some of the confessionals from the next episode to build the suspence.**

Tori - This has got to be the most disgusting challenge ever.

Duncan - I get to be the kisser which means I get to spit food in people's mouths. It's nasty but kinda fun to get revenge on my team mates.

Robbie - So real quick I feel something cold and slimy being shoved into my mouth and we're supposed to guess what this is? Come on CJ this challenge is really childish.

Mike - So i'm a taster and I can't hear crap. I'm tied to a pole, I can't see, and I can't hear anything. Is this challenge even legal? Then all of a sudden someone spits onions into my mouth. This is NOT worth 250,000 G's

Andre - It's a good thing that the tasters are blind folded because if they knew who was spitting the food into their mouths they would throw up.

Logan - So i'm round one's kisser and this challenge makes me feel nausiated.

Auberry - We have no choice but to get him into the box.

Morgan - I wish he would shut up. We get it you're paymaster you don't have to throw a party about it.

Jade - If Mike doesn't shut up I might void my own check just to get away from him.

Mike - I just thought I should remind everyone who's in control in the form of a song. I call it "I'm Paymaster and Andre's Going Home" it's kind of a lenghty title.

**Bonus Questions**

**Who do you think will be Paymaster?**

**A.) Mike**

**B.) Logan**

**C.) MacKenzie**

**D.) Trina**

**Who do you think will leave Mexico?**

**A.) Tori**

**B.) Andre**

**C.) Duncan**

**D.) Robbie**


	4. Karma's a B tch

**Confessional**

Mike - So CJ wakes us up with a trombone or trumpet or whatever the heck he's playing and we have 40 minutes to get dressed, and ready for the day. Has he forgotten that there are only 4 bathrooms in this house. 4 bathrooms + 14 Greedy, Money Grubbing, Young Men and Women = Not so quick mornings.

Auberry - Craig. If it weren't for the $250,000 I would shove that Trumpet up your...

Tori - What the sam heck is wrong with Craig?

Logan - It's like i'm peacefully sleeping and then the freaking Middle School marching band comes in my freaking room.

Morgan - Oh my freaking gosh will he shut up with that trumpet.

Trina - Ok we get it. We have to go to a challenge.

Andre - I don't know why everyone is so upset. That was a really good song for 5 IN THE MORNING!

**End Confessional**

"Alright before you all kill me you should know that we have a challenge right now. We really need to hurry because... Well I'll tell you later. I already picked captains last night. "Wow you're really in a rush." Tori said. "Trust me you will be too." "You didn't even have time for the speaker thingy." Auberry said. "The captains are Mike and Cat." Get on the buses QUICK!"

**Confessional**

Logan - Is there something we should know about?

Duncan - Why is CJ moving along so quickly?

**End Confessional**

"Ok the house has a giant scorpion and it might be posionus. One of the producers saw it earlier so we have a team of exterminators getting it. We wanted to ensure your safety and it was seen 4 AM yesterday." "So basically 2 hours ago." Robbie laughed. "Yeah. We need to pick 4 tasters for this challenge. Who's going up Mike?" "Me, Jade, MacKenzie and Trina." "As for the green team. Cat's in control. Who are the Green team tasters?" "JJ, Robbie, Kenny, and Me." "Ok Gold doesn't have enough kissers so one kisser will have to go twice." "Kissers?" Mike asked. "Cat. Two Green members have to sit out. Who will they be?" "Andre and Auberry."

"So the Gold tasters are Mike, Jade, MacKenzie and Trina and their kissers are Logan and Morgan. The Green team tasters are JJ, Robbie, Kenny, and Cat and their kissers are Tori and Duncan. The double A's (Andre and Auberry) are sitting out this challenge. The tasters will be tied to pole's with blind fold's and ear muffs on. The kissers cannot use their hands. They must get the food into their mouths and run over to spit it in one of the taster's mouth's. If the food is correctelly guessed by ONE taster that food is checked off. The first team to check off all 4 foods wins that rounds. If a team wins 2 rounds they win the challenge. Gold is given a round because their entire team was out of the house before the entire Green team was so they are automatically up one round to two. Let's start kissing."

**Confessional**

Tori - This has got to be the most disgusting challenge ever.

Mike - So i'm a taster and I can't hear crap. I'm tied to a pole, I can't see, and I can't hear anything. Is this challenge even legal? Then all of a sudden someone spits onions into my mouth. This is NOT worth 250,000 G's

**End Confessional**

"Ready, set, GO!" Tori ran and got the bacon bits and Logan got the onions. He unwillingly spit them into Mike's mouth. "ONIONS." Mike screamed. "Green 0 to Gold 1." Tori spit the bacon bits into Kenny's mouth. "BACON." "1 to 1." Logan spit bacon bits into all 4 tasters mouths. No one guessed it as Tori spit peanut butter into Robbie's mouth.

**Confessional**

Tori - I'm gonna need some mouthwash after this challenge. And some alka-seltzer.

Robbie - So real quick I feel something cold and slimy being shoved into my mouth and we're supposed to guess what this is? Come on CJ this challenge is really childish.

Andre - It's a good thing that the tasters are blind folded because if they knew who was spitting the food into their mouths they would throw up. I can't beleive Logan just kissed Mike.

Mike - I really hope that was Morgan that spit the onions in my mouth.

Logan - So i'm round one's kisser and this challenge makes me feel nausiated.

**End ****Confessional**

"PEANUT BUTTER." Robbie shouted. Logan started coming back with more bacon bits. "BACON BITS!" Mike screamed before Logan could even get back.

**Confessional**

Logan - So as i'm coming back with the bacon bits, Mike guesses it. I just wasted 12 precious seconds.

**End Confessional**

Tori spit the olives into Cat's mouth. "Vinegar." Cat guessed incorrectly. She moved on to JJ. "OLIVES!" "Green is up 3 to 2." Logan became increasingly frustrated that there were 3 girl tasters and Mike and the girls weren't guessing anything which meant: He had to keep repeatedly kissing Mike. He spit the Coffee Beans into Mike's mouth. "COFFEE!" "Tied at three." Tori spit the Coffee beans into Kenny's mouth and Logan spit the Olives into Trina's mouth. Trina screamed Vinegar as Kenny screamed Coffee. "Green wins round one."

**Confessional**

Mike - I'm just sitting there. I can't see and no one is telling me anything and at this point i'm just shouting random food names.

Robbie - I think we won round 1. But I can't see. Or hear. Or move.

Duncan - I get to be the kisser which means I get to spit food in people's mouths. It's nasty but kinda fun to get revenge on my team mates.

**End Confessional**

Duncan works like clockwork while Morgan struggles to keep up. Robbie guesses the vanilla and Cat guesses the sugar and the salt while on the Gold team Trina guesses the salt and pepper. Morgan spits the vanilla in Mike's mouth and he guesses it while no one on the green team is guessing the pepper.

**Confessional**

Duncan - So apparently no one on this team has tasted pepper before. If we lose this challenge, 3 of the tasters should be in the box.

Andre - Duncan is running back and forth like clockwork but no one is guessing the freaking pepper.

**End Confessional**

Morgan spits the sugar in Mike's mouth. "HIGH FRUCTOSE CORN SYRUP! No i'm just kidding. SUGAR." "GOLD MAKES A COME FROM BEHIND VICTORY." the green team and gold team tasters kept screaming out food names until they were un-tied and stuff.

"We need to get Andre in the box. Mike is paymaster and he will get rid of him for sure." Tori said. "No. No. No. Tori, you're playing right into Mike's hands. If Andre is gone we will lose every challenge." Auberry said. "Auberry. Do you realize that if we don't vote Andre out now he will be unstopabble when the teams are split up." Tori responded. The rest of Tori's alliance watched Tori and Auberry's semi-heated arguement. "Everyone is talking about when the teams are split up. How the hell are we gonna get to the singles competition if our strongest player is out." "We lost with him today." Tori said starting to get really pissed off at Auberry. "He sat out of the challenge." "Look. I'm voting him into the box. I could really care less what you and Cat do." Tori said walking away. "Sick of these stupid people letting Mike minipulate them." Auberry said as she went out into the pool.

**Confessional**

Tori - Me, Cat, Kenny, and Duncan vs. Robbie, Andre, and unfourtanatley Auberry. I really would hate to throw her in the box but she has given me no choice.

Auberry - If I go down i'm taking Tori with me. If Cat and Tori vote me in the box we will have to have a ambulance in the vault. I hate to say this but I know who I have to vote to save Dre. We have no choice but to vote him into the box.

**End Confessional**

Auberry told the girls her plan and they agreed.

"Ok Cat. Organize this vault." "Who want's me in the box." No one raised their hands. "Who wants Andre in the box?" Tori and Cat and Kenny raised their hands and Andre looked shocked. "Who wants Kenny in the box?" No one said a word. "Who wants Robbie in the box?" Tori, Cat, AND Auberry raised their hands. "Ok who wants Duncan in the box?" Kenny, Tori, Auberry, and Cat raised their hands. "Who wants Tori in the box?" Duncan and Andre raised their hands but Robbie didn't. Andre looked at him. "Why didn't you vote for Tori?" "If I do, Mike gets to pick three checks in the box and he will pick the same three that's about go in so it would be really pointless." Robbie said. "Who wants JJ in the box?" No one voted for JJ. "We have a clear consensus." "Ok. I'll go get the green team." After CJ left the fighting began. "Maybe if Cat didn't throw the challenge we wouldn't be in this mess." Robbie said. "I didn't throw the challenge." "Tori turned her back on the team again." Andre said as the Gold team walked in. "I'm just looking out for the team's best interest." "So you're telling me that the team's best interest is to vote it's three strongest players in the box. Tori Vega you are the biggest idiot I have ever met. You are putting this entire team in jeprody to save your own ass and it's not fair. It's not fair to me. And it's not fair to the rest of us." Andre said. Kenny interupted them and said. "When you signed up for this game. No one said that it was fair." "You shut up because you're just as guilty as Tori is." Robbie yelled. "Guys stop." Craig demanded. "Mike the three checks in this box are obviously: Andre. Robbie. And Duncan.

**Confessional**

Mike - This arguing is music to my ears. I'm basically running the Green team. In a gold shirt. Damn i'm good. Tori is so easy to minipulate and Cat is just clueless. Auberry however has realized exactly what i'm doing. But those stupid girls won't beleive her. Andre is going home tonight.

Andre - If I stay in this game so help me god. Tori is gonna be eliminated.

Tori - It's not my fault that Duncan lost the challenge.

**End Confessional**

Mike goes around the house singing about his win.

**Confessional**

Morgan - I wish he would shut up. We get it you're paymaster you don't have to throw a party about it.

Jade - If Mike doesn't shut up I might void my own check just to get away from him.

Mike - I just thought I should remind everyone who's in control in the form of a song. I call it "I'm Paymaster and Andre's Going Home" it's kind of a lenghty title.

**End Confessional**

"Can't you see that Mike is using you?" Trina asked. "Look Trina, i'm just doing what I can to stay in the game." Tori said. Auberry walked in. "Andre's right. You're only thinking about yourself and this is then second time you betrayed me. As far as i'm concerned I don't have an alliance." Auberry said as she went into the refrigeratior. "This is exactly what the guys want Auberry." "NO TORI. This is exactly what Mike wants. You're basically a gold team member in a green shirt and I can't trust you." "YOU CAN'T TRUST ME?" "Well I didn't stutter." "YOU'RE THE UN-TRUSTWORTHY ONE. YOU'RE HELPING OUT THE GUYS AND YOU CLAIM TO BE IN MY ALLIANCE." "First of all it wasn't YOUR alliance it was OUR alliance. And second of all you need to watch who your yelling at."

**Confessional**

Tori - I am this close to choking Auberry out. She is so lucky that this is for $250,000 or because otherwise her ass would be keaving Mexico on a stretcher.

Auberry - I'm so sick of Tori. Her attitude is fake, her words are fake, everything about her is fake. And if she thinks she's gonna do something to me she needs to go to the bathroom and splash some cold water on her face because she obviously doesn't realize who she's dealing with.

Morgan - You would think the girls would be happy that their safe. Why are the fighting and screaming at each other.

**End Confessional**

"Guys. Time for your power outing." The boarded the buses while the arguement between Tori and Auberry was getting more loud and violent buy the second.

**Confessional**

Tori - Auberry is all talk. I'm just sick of her talking. I did nothing to her and I wish she would just leave me alone.

Auberry - Tori has turned her back on the majority of the green team and if she thinks this is all gonna blow over tommorow she has another thing coming.

**End Confessional**

"I know this is kinda pointless but Andre, why should you stay?" "Who would you rather have on your side? Me or one of them?" "Probably you. Robbie why should I continue to see you walking around the house?" "Strength in numbers." "Explain." "If you keep me around you have the safety from Me, whoever you don't send home, Auberry, and JJ." "Auberry's on your alliance?" "Well she sure as hell isn't in Tori's alliance." "What alliance?" "Tori and the girls must have some kind of plot to get rid of the guys. You need to watch Jade because all of the girls are probably talking about their next move right now." "So your saying Jade is in Tori's alliance that she is apparently been keeping under our noses?" "No. I'm just saying that you need to watch her because Tori is gonna try to replace Auberry with someone." "How about the rest of the girls?" "I don't think MacKenzie is involved but Morgan and Trina are definatley in the alliance." "Alright. Duncan why should you stay?" "I can help you and I can win or lose challenges for you because my team really needs me." "Ok here comes Craig's note. Andre you get 15 minutes to convince me not to send you back to Denver because at this point that is exactly what i'm about to do." "If I throw a challenge the Green team is screwed." "So you would throw challenges?" "All i'm saying is that you can control the green team if you are cool with it's best player."

"Time for elimination. Mike who gets the first check?" "I'm not wasting any time here. The first person I call is getting eliminated. Andre get up here so I can do tihs face to face."

**Confessional**

Robbie - I can't believe this.

Andre - It's the end of the road.

Tori - Mission accomplished.

Duncan - This is terrible but atleast i'm safe.

**End Confessional**

"Andre. I've hated you since day one. I hated your guts and wanted you gone since day one. But on day one. You were chosen to the green team so that's why i'm voiding DUNCAN'S check." CJ stamped Duncan's check and Mike gave Andre his check. "I seriously owe you big time man." "Don't sweat it." Mike said. Duncan stepped forward to get his voided check. "Karma's a B!tch Duncan." Robbie stepped up and got his check.

**Confessional**

Duncan - I forgot about the whole "Do not pick Andre thing" and Mike totally caught me off gaurd but this not the last you will see of Duncan Jones.

**End Confessional**

"Ok I want all of the boys to sit on the Gold team bleachers and all of the girls to sit on the Green team bleachers." Craig said. Tori sat at the bottom while Auberry sat at the top of the bleachers. They glared at each other. Craig handed out papers and pencils to everyone. "Boys I want you to write the name of the most trustworthy boy on this show. And girls you vote for most trustworthy girl. Do not let anyone see your papers. Craig collected the papers. "1 for Mike because he voted himself. 4 for Robbie and 1 for Andre since Robbie voted for him. Robbie please stand beside me. Everyone voted for Morgan and Morgan voted for Auberry. Morgan please step forward. As you see there are 11 money lovers in front of us. Morgan is the new Green team captain and Robbie is the gold team captain. Robbie call it." CJ said as he grabbed a quarter. The rest of the house looked shock. "Tails." "Robbie gets it. Who do you pick?" "Andre." "Ok Andre is on the Gold team. Who's up for the NEW Green Team?" "JJ." The house mates finally agreed on something. Shock. Why was JJ number one pick for Green? "Mike is on the Gold team." "Auberry is on the green team." "The Golden ones select Cat." "Trina goes green." "Gold gets Jade." Only four people left. Tori, Kenny, MacKenzie, and Logan. "Green picks Logan." "MacKenzie is on the Gold team." "Ok Morgan it's only two left."

**Confessional**

Tori - Morgan is Auberry's best friend and me and Auberry are NOT on good terms. I am definatley going home.

Robbie - I wouldn't mind anyone of two people going home.

**End Confessional**

"Tori is on our team." Auberry looked angrily at Morgan and Tori as they hugged each other. "Kenny your check is voided." CJ stamped Kenny's check. "Hey CJ can we make a trade?" "Sure but I don't see why you would want one."

**Confessional**

Andre - The Green team now sucks. Why would you want a trade.

Tori - What is Robbie doing?

**End Confessional**

"I'll be willing to trade: Mike and Cat for Auberry and Tori." "Sure Robbie you got yourself a deal." Robbie and Morgan shook hands as the players went to their new teams.

**Confessional**

Robbie - I got rid of Mike because I can't stand him and Cat sucks at challenges. I got Auberry and Tori back on my team because me and Auberry are the only sane people left in this house. And as for Tori. I have to keep my friends close but my enemies closer.

**End Confessional**

**NEW Green Team  
**Morgan  
JJ  
Trina  
Logan  
Mike  
Cat

**NEW Gold Team  
**Robbie  
Andre  
Jade  
MacKenzie  
Tori  
Auberry

**Ok if you have been reading the story this long you deserve another preview**

Mike - I think my friggin' ribs are broken.

Robbie - I'm not even worried about the Green team. Their launching their chickens in reverse.

Trina - Our chickens are flying backwards and sideways and everywhere but where we need it to be.

Jade - I heard the crack when the chicken hit Mike in the ribs.

Tori - Atleast the Green team launched a chicken in the right direction although it took out Mike.

Logan - Trina's our best player. She is so smart. The best part of this challenge was her building the catapult THE WRONG FREAKING WAY!

Auberry - I think Mike might have to leave the show for good. If so then it's time to throw a party in Mexico.

Andre - Who would have thought that Tori and Auberry could work together to build this thing perfectly.

Cat - It's a done deal. I'm going home.

**Please Please Review.**

**Who will be Paymaster?**

**A.) Andre  
B.) Auberry  
C.) Tori  
D.) Jade**

Who will go home?

**A.) Mike due to injury  
B.) Cat because her team thinks she's weak  
C.) Trina because she build the catapult backwards  
D.) Morgan because she is a terrible challenge competiter.**

**Next episode is called the Chicken-a-pult. See ya next time.**


	5. The Chicken a Pult

**Confessional**

Trina - So I wake up with my new team. Which includes: Me, JJ, Mike, Morgan, Cat, and Logan. I am definatly the smartest player on my team so I hope I am team captain.

Auberry - I'm a team player but if me and Tori have to work together on something today, there is a 95% chance that it's not gonna get done.

Tori - Please don't let Auberry be captain. If she is captain I am throwing the challenge. She doesn't deserve Paymaster.

Robbie - I am seriously watching Tori like a hawk. I don't know what she's up to but I have a pretty good idea of what she's doing.

**End Confessional**

Robbie walked up to Auberry who was already in the living room. "You do realize that we are the only sane people in this house right?" "That fact is becoming more apparent everyday i'm stuck in this house." That's why I would like to have you in our alliance. It will benefit you AND me." "I'll think it over." The rest of the housemates walked up to the speakers in their new team uniforms. They switched Bedrooms last night.

**Pink Bedroom**

Tori

Cat

Morgan  
Trina

**Green Bedroom  
**Andre  
Robbie

MacKenzie  
Auberry  
JJ

**Gold Bedroom  
**Mike  
Logan  
Jade

"Ok money lovers. Time to see if 20+ years of expirience in eating will pay off today. Bring your appitite and your intellegence."

**Confessional**

Mike - I should be good at an eating challenge. I have been doing it everyday, three times a day, for the last 28 years and i've been pretty good at it so far.

Tori - This challenge better not be similar to yesterday's challenge.

Auberry - Tori is finally on the team she wanted to be on: The Gold Team. I cannot work with her. No if, ands, or buts about it.

**End Confessional**

"Ok I have the captains. Gold: Andre and Green: Trina." "Finally." Trina said. "Now here comes the tricky part. I have a green bag and a gold bag. Each bag has: 1 Gold coin, 2 red coins, 2 blue coins, and the dreaded black coin. If you get one of the blue coins you will be partners with the other person with the blue coin. Same thing for red. If you have the Gold coin you will be the single player. If you have the black coin you have to sit out of this challenge."

"Green picks first." Cat gets the Red coin (wow what a coincidence) JJ gets the black coin. "JJ can't participate in the challenge." Trina gets the blue coin. Logan gets a Red coin. "Cat and Logan." Mike gets the gold coin. "Mike will be the single player." Morgan got the other blue coin. "Morgan and Trina."

Morgan & Trina

Cat & Logan  
Mike  
JJ (he cannot compete)

Tori gets a blue coin. Auberry goes up to pick. "Please don't let me get a blue coin." Auberry said. "Don't pick the blue coin." Tori said. Auberry got the blue coin and Craig had a huge smile on his face. "Tori and Auberry." Andre got the black coin. "NOT AGAIN!" Andre screamed.

**Confessional**

Andre - This is the second challenge that I can't compete in. This is really pissing me off.

Robbie - So our best player is out. Again.

**End Confessional**

MacKenzie got the Red coin. Robbie got the Gold coin. "Robbie is the odd man out." Jade got the other red coin.

Tori and Auberry

Jade and MacKenzie

Robbie

Andre (he cannot compete)

They got on the buses. "Tori, I don't like you and you don't like we really need to work together." Tori pretended to look out of the tinted window and ignored Auberry. "Tori i'm serious." Tori turned around. "Did you say something Auberry?" Auberry just rolled her eyes. The teams arrived to an empty field with a pile of Green metal and a pile of Gold metal. There were two tables one green and one gold. Each of them had 5 white metal plates on them. The teams instictivley went to the piles of various metal junk with their team colors.

CJ arrived in his personal challenge bus. "You guys are already in positons. Smart people. This challenge is called the chicken-a-pult. Your blue coiners will build a catapult. Your black coiners will bring the blue coiners a big box of RAW CHICKENS then the black coiners will sit down on this bench for the rest of the challenge. The blue coiners will use gloves to put them on the catapult and launch them out into the field. Your Red coiners will attempt to catch them in a sheet that is either colored green or gold. The gold coiners will do the same thing except that they have to catch it by themselves. If you catch it you must run to put in on a plate. The first team with 5 chickens on the table wins. The challenge. Starts. Now."

**Confessional**

Tori - Ok. If I stay out of Auberry's way and she stays out of mine, we might actually get this thing built.

Auberry - I know I said I wouldn't work with Tori but I have no choice. I read the instructions out loud to her and we worked pretty much silently the whole time.

**End Confessional**

"Tori and Auberry are silently killing this challenge while Morgan and Trina are bickering and getting nowhere fast." Craig said. "MORGAN. YOU'RE BUILDING IT FREAKING BACKWARDS." "TRINA. READ THE DIRECTIONS." Trina read the directions. "IT CAN OBVIOUSLY BE BUILT EITHER WAY BUT YOUR FOLLOWING THE INSTRUCTIONS IN REVERSE." "FINE WE'LL DO IT YOUR WAY BUT WHEN THE CATAPULT TURNS OUT WRONG, YOUR GOING IN THE BOX." "Tori and Auberry are finished. Andre is running over with the chickens and Robbie, Jade, and MacKenzie are taking the field." Craig said as the increasingly annoyed Green team was yelling at Morgan and Trina.

**Confessional**

Logan - The 'new and improved' Green team is looking worse than ever.

JJ -Can't they just build this...Throwy...Thingy (catapult).

Mike - I think we inherited the old Green teams losing streak. They did lose the last challenge.

**End Confessional**

Tori launched the chicken and it hit Jade in the head and knocked her down. "TORI WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU!" "Sorry."

**Confessional**

Tori - I swear to god I didn't do that on purpose, but that was pretty awesome.

Jade - That was no accident. She launched it directly at my head. That b!tch is going down.

**End Confessional**

"Let me launch it this time idiot." Auberry said. She launched way over Robbie's head. (MacKenzie and Jade were in the front and Robbie was in the back.) "To much power dumbass." Tori said as she pushed Auberry out of the way. Auberry pushed Tori back. Hard. Tori was about to push her again before Craig stepped in. "Woah, Woah, stop girls." Tori launched another chicken that Robbie dropped.

**Confessional**

Andre - Who would have thought that Tori and Auberry could work together to build this thing perfectly. But they can't launch a chicken to save their lives.

**End Confessional**

After about 4 more unsucessful launches, The green team finally finished their catapult.

**Confessional**

Mike - It looks right. I guess. I just have this bad feeling in my gut.

Logan - It looks ok but there's something wrong with it. I just can't tell what's the matter with it but I know they messed up.

Morgan - Something feels wrong about this.

Trina - My teams trying to say that we built it wrong. It's perfect. What else would you expect from a project by Trina.

**End Confessional**

The gold team launched another chicken that almost his Jade in the face again. "Who's team are you on Tori?" She asked. "I'm not doing it on purpose." The green team FINALLY lauched a chicken but there was a small problem. The chicken flew straight up in the air. "What happened?" Mike asked. "Morgan launched it wrong." Trina said. "No. Trina built it wrong." Morgan said. They launched another chicken that almost hit Craig on the sidelines. "Now their going sideways." Logan said. "OMG I DIDN'T NOTICE." Trina said as she launched another chicken that went in the air again. "No offense but all of you guys suck the score is still tied at zero." Craig said. "I know right." said an angry Andre. "This is why I shouldn't be sitting out of any challenges." Gold launched a chicken. MacKenzie and Jade finally caught it and ran it to the table. "Gold finally gets a point. 1 to zip." Green had launched 7 chickens at this point and none of them flew straight. "It's way to late to tell you this but your vaulve controlling the launching pad is on the ground. Trina was working so fast that she never put it on. No one can even begin to guess where those chickens are gonna go. You can't put it on because you'll have to tear your catapult apart. All you can do is keep launching and hope for the best." Craig said. "SO NOW YOU TELL US!" Mike yelled from out in the field.

**Confessional**

Trina - Our chickens are flying backwards and sideways and everywhere but where we need it to be.

Logan - Trina's our best player. She is so smart. The best part of this challenge was her building the catapult THE WRONG FREAKING WAY!

Robbie - I'm not even worried about the Green team. They're launching their chickens in reverse.

**End Confessional**

The Gold team launched a chicken that Robbie caught and put on the plate. "Gold is up 2 to nothing. The green team heros are looking like zeros." The green team launched a chicken. It was coming to Mike at a rapid speed. It hit him in the ribs and made a loud cracking sound. Mike screamed as he ran to put the chicken on the plate. He collapsed as soon as he got the chicken on the plate. "Mike can you get up?" Craig asked. "No." Mike said as the nearby medical staff attended to him.

**Confessional**

Mike - I think my friggin' ribs are broken.

Jade - I heard the crack when the chicken hit Mike in the ribs.

Tori - Atleast the Green team launched a chicken in the right direction although it took out Mike.

Auberry - I think Mike might have to leave the show for good. If so then it's time to throw a party in Mexico.

**End Confessional**

"Mike, can you please raise your hand?" Mike raised his hand. "OUCH!" He screamed as the ambulance came. "It's definatly broken ribs. He needs to get to the hospital immediatly." The medic said as he put him on a stretcher and onto the ambulance. The ambulance drove off. "Is Mike gonna come back anytime today?" MacKenzie whispered. "I don't know. Those chickens weigh about seven pounds as I previously found out." Jade said looking at Tori during the last part. "It's 2 to 1. Due to the tragic injury to Mike, JJ will take his place." Craig said. "So everyone gets to play except for me?" Andre said. "Basically yeah." "That's bull sh!t." Andre said getting back onto the challenge bus.

**Confessional**

Tori - So Andre throws a hissy fit because he can't participate. I swear that boy is like a 24 year old child.

Andre - It's not fair that everybody else can play except for me. That is bull sh!t why should I sit out? I work just as hard as anyone else in this damn house.

Tori - He is just so freaking childish. I don't know how I could put up with him if I didn't have a crush on him.

**End Confessional**

Trina and Morgan kept launching chickens that kept going sideways while Auberry launched a perfect pass to Jade and MacKenzie that they put on the plate. "3 to 1" Craig said. "Ever since Mike left, this competiton has been heating up for the gold team." He soon added. Trina managed to get a chicken to Logan and Cat. "Somehow the Gold team is still in it. Gold: 2 and Green: 3" Tori launched a chicken and it hit Robbie in the glasses and broke them. "I can't see anything." Robbie said. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Auberry asked. "Shut up Auberry." Tori said. "Hey Tori, go tell Andre that he can compete. Looks like these single players are dropping like flies." Craig said.

"Andre, your in the game. One of the chickens hit Robbie and broke his glasses." Tori said. Andre jumped out of the car and got his helmet for the game. "Those helmets don't help much." Jade said. Auberry launched a chicken way above Andre's head but he caught it with one hand (he put the sheet his right hand). He put it on the plate. "Green: 4 and Gold: 2."

**Confessional**

Tori - So once again Andre has to be the hero and win the challenge. I want to get him outta here because he's such a strong competiter but I want him to stay because I like him so much.

Jade - Thank god for Andre. Those Green team idiots were catching up to us. I hated the Green team the first couple of weeks and I still hate them.

Cat - I wish I never got traded back to the Green team. The gold team has everything. They have the brains (Robbie), They have the brawns (Andre), and they have the majourity with the girls. We suck and our only good player is at the hospital.

**End Confessional**

Tori launched a chicken that looked like the one that cracked Mike's ribs. Andre dodged it. "WTF are you doing? This isn't dodgeball." Tori yelled out to the field as the Green team launched several chickens. All of which were unsucessful. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL PEOPLE?" Andre yelled back. Auberry launched the final chicken to Andre and he brought it to the plate. "Uno, Dos, Tres, Quatro, CINCO!" Andre said taunting the Green team. "Green wins 5 to 2." Trina picked up the control vaulve and threw it into the ocean as she screamed in anger. The Gold team kept celebrating. "Andre is paymaster and the NEW green team is going to the same old vault."

"You know, it's quiet in this house without Mike." Auberry said. "Aint that the truth." Morgan said as she got ready for the vault. "Who's going in the box?" Auberry asked. "Well if you have to be nosy." Morgan said to her best friend jokingly. "The three weakest players. Cat, Mike, and Trina. Cat is a weak player, Mike is injured and Trina cost us the challenge." "That's cold." "What is?" "Voting Mike into the box. He isn't even here to defend himself." "If that's cold then this entitre game is cold." "What if Mike isn't here?" "Then JJ goes in the box."

"It's vault time. Before we switched teams the Gold team lost 2 challenges and the Green team lost 1 so you all know what to do. Your time. Starts. Now." Craig flipped the timer over. "Who wants me in the box?" Trina asked. Everyone raised their hands. "Why am I going into the box?" "I have a better question. Why did you forget the control vaulve?" Logan asked. CJ laughed. Trina glared at CJ and he immediatley looked down. Trina stormed into the corner and started crying. Her team just ignored her. Morgan took over the vault. "Who wants Cat in the box?" Everyone raised their hands including Trina. "Who wants Mike in the box?" Everyone raised their hands.

**Confessional**

Cat - (crying) This is just gonna happen everyday. They will just throw me in the box because they think i'm weak and they don't give a f+ck about me. No one cares about anyone in this game.

Andre - So I walk in to the vault with the NEW gold team and Cat's crying and Logan tries to hug her but she pushes him away. Trina's also crying in the corner. It looks like a friggin' funeral in this vault. This is gonna be an interesting power outing.

Tori - What's wrong with Cat and Trina? I'm really starting to get worried. Are my sister and my best friend in the box?

Morgan - I feel really bad for Cat and I feel really guilty. But Trina deserves to be in the box. First she tells me i'm building it wrong than she forgets the most important piece of the machine (which happened to also be the smallest piece of the machine).

Trina - (crying) It's not my fault. All I tried to do was hurry up so we could catch up to the Gold team.

**End Confessional**

"Ok Gold team. More specifically Andre. Here are the three checks in the box: Trina. Mike. And Cat. I have set up a power outing for the four of you. Or should I say three of you."

"Andre can I speak to you in private?" Tori asked. "Sure." Andre said as Robbie looked at them suspiciously. She brought him into the pink room. She closed and locked the door. "Who are you planning to eliminate?" Andre looked around the empty room then looked back at Tori. "Trina."

**Confessional**

Andre - This is so akward. How am I supposed to look at this woman who i've heard has a crush on me and tell her sister home? This could get ugly.

Tori - I have to change Andre's mind.

**End Confessional**

"Why not send Mike home?" "He saved me." "So you're just gonna become Mike's b!tch because he saved you?" "No. I'm gonna return the favor since Mike saved me." "You're your own man. You can make your own desicions." Tori said as she left the room.

Mike walked in the house with a cast covering his chest and lower abdomen and it covered his back. "I'M BACK!" Mike screamed as the rest of the house groaned. Logan walked up to him. "So how'd the challenge go?" "Not so good." "What happened?" "We lost." "Score?" "5 to 2." "Wow. So did we go to the vault yet or are we about to go?" "Oh we went vault alright." "So who's in the box?" "Trina, Cat and...you." "How could I be in the box if I never showed up to the vault." "We all voted and you went into the box." "Did you vote for me?" "Yes. Only because you have the deal with Andre and on top of that you're injured. Under any other circumstances I wouldn't have done that."

"Andre. I know this goes against everything in your personality but you have to throw Mike under the bus." "Why would I..." "He's the strongest player in the box. I don't care if you made a promise, I don't care if he's injured. VOID. HIS. CHECK." Robbie said. "Look Robbie, I can make my own decisions." Andre said walking away.

**Confessional**

Robbie - Of all times Andre picks now to start thinking for himself. He is really being difficult.

**End Confessional**

"Mike. Why should you be saved?" "I saved you and what can I do with broken ribs?" "Good point. Cat?" Cat started tearing up as she started to speak. "I don't really have much to offer. I'm the weakest player in the house and I have basically no alliance. What would you gain from sending me home?" "Ok that's a reasonable explanation. Trina?" "I am the only person that can actually help you out of the three of us."

**Confessional**

Trina - So Mike and Cat are doing what everyone in the box tries to do. They plead the "I'm so weak" case. Well i'm gonna do the exact opposite.

**End Confessional**

"Cat can't do anything right and Mike is injured. They can't benefit you at all. However I have a normal brain unlike Cat and an able body unlike Mike." "You have a very good point. At first I was gonna void your check. But now i'm not so sure." The waiter gave Andre the letter. "I'm gonna give the fifteen minutes to...Mike." The girls left. Cat ignored the fact that Trina was there because she was so mad at her. She was kinda hoping that Andre would save Mike. "They threw me in the box and I didn't even realize that they went into the vault. That was just unfair." "I know that was cold-blooded."

The teams were on the bleachers. Trina, Mike, and Cat were standing in the elimination spots while Andre and CJ stood next to the strongbox. "Not an easy decision for you here Andre. You got a girl with no upper body strength what so ever. A guy with broken ribs. And a girl who builds catapults backwards. Who gets the first check?" "Mike please step forward." He did. "You may have broken your ribs but I don't break my promisess. Here's your check.

**Confessional**

Tori - This is all my fault for putting that "your own man" bull sh!t in his head.

Mike - I have broken ribs and a non-voided check. FOR THE LOVE OF MONEY LET THE NEXT CHALLENGE BE A MENTAL CHALLENGE!

**End Confessional**

"Cat please step forward. You have no skills. You can't win any challenges. You can't convince people to do anything." Cat started crying. "You can't do anything. Which is why I have no reason to send you home. Here's your check." Cat hugged Andre and took her check to the Green team bleachers. "Trina. Your check is voided but don't leave. Just stand there."

**Confessional**

Mike - WTF is going on here?

**End Confessional**

"Please welcome these guys." Duncan, Beck, and Sinjin walked in.

**Confessional**

Duncan - I told you i'd be back.

Beck - We're back in Cozumel.

Tori - This cannot be good.

**End Confessional**

"You people that are safe will have the power to vote either Trina, Duncan, Beck, or Sinjin back into this competition. They all voted. "The winner is...Beck. You are on the NEW Green Team. Trina, Duncan, and Sinjin you guys are still voided. See you all tommorow Money Lovers. Beck Oliver you are a lucky man.

**Ok here's the preview. Next episode is called "In Craig We Trust".**

Cat - Mike is doing worse than me in this challenge.

Mike - I can barley move without pain. Now they expect me to swim?

Morgan - So we find out that swimming is one of Robbie's strengths. We are screwed.

Andre - Tori vs. Auberry was the best catfight ever.

Beck - My first day back and there's a cat fight? I picked the right time to return.

Auberry - I have to black eyes and my jaw is killing me.

Tori - I think that b!tch broke my wrist.

**Who will be paymaster?**

**A.) Tori**

**B.) Robbie**

**C.) Beck**

**D.) Jade**

**Who will leave Mexico**

**A.) Tori for fighting.**

**B.) Auberry for fighting.**

**C.) Beck (again)**

**D.) Mike for being weak.**

**E.) Cat for being weak.**

**F.) Both A and B.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I ONLY HAVE ONE :(**


	6. In Craig We Trust

**Confessional**

Tori - Everyone in this house except for Cat and Morgan hates me. I have to talk to Auberry.

Auberry - So Tori decides that now is the perfect time to throw a challenge and get rid of Andre. I have to admit, this crazy girl's idea mght just work.

Mike - So I over heard the girls talking about throwing the challenge which is good. I am injured, Cat and Morgan suck, JJ can barley function, and Beck has challenge rust from his time out of Mexico. Logan is basicallly our only hope.

**End Confessional**

The housemembers walked up to the speakers. "Ok Money Lovers. Get your swimsuits and your 2nd grade puzzle buddie. He or she might come in handy for this challenge."

"The green team captain is...JJ." Craig said. "Out of all the times for JJ to be captain it has during a mental challenge." Logan said as the rest of the housemates laughed. "Gold captain is...MacKenzie."

**Confessional**

Mike - I didn't even realize that MacKenzie was still in the house.

Tori - She's still here?

Andre - Who the f+ck is MacKenzie?

MacKenzie - So far my strategy was to lay low and not be really noticed. That won't work very well if i'm team captain.

**End ****Confessional**

The teams arrived at the beach. "Ok as you might notice, I do not have my trademark black baseball cap on. I have my Red one." Craig said. "And we care because?" Robbie asked. "Everytime I have my red hat from now on means it will be a 'special episode.' You might notice that I had my red hat on two days ago and we picked new teams that night. Today, The team captain will automatically be voted into the box if their team loses but you will still have to vote 3 checks into the box and TWO people will leave Mexico."

**Confessional**

Mike - If our team loses, it will go from: 6 vs. 6 to: 4 vs. 6 which would be terrible.

Andre - Our team will be devestated if we lose almost half of our players tonight.

Robbie - I'm not to worried. We can't be too far away from the teams splitting up so it doesn't matter how many people we lose. Unless it's me or Andre. Or both. Then we have a problem.

**End Confessional**

"This challenge is called...In Craig We Trust." The teams looked at him with a confused look. "There are 12 giant puzzle pieces in the water. Every two pieces are tied together with a lock. Each person will get a pair from the water and bring it back up here until all 6 pairs are on the beach. Then you will begin the mental part of the challenge. You will put the pieces into a puzzle. If you do that then your team can relax and the losing team will lose about half of their players. Any questions?" Jade raised her hand. "Why is it called 'In Craig We Trust'?" "You'll see. You'll all see."

"Ok what's your swimming order gold team?" "Robbie, Tori, Auberry, Jade, Myself, and Andre." MacKenzie said. "And for the green team?" "Cat, Mike, Morgan, Logan, Me, and Beck." "Ok. Lets start the challenge."

Robbie began swimming very fastly as Cat doggie paddled (Mike called it kitty-paddling) to the pieces.

**Confessional**

Morgan - So we find out that swimming is one of Robbie's strengths. We are screwed.

Mike - Robbie's like a f+cking marine out there.

Robbie - This is my challenge. I've been wating for this one.

Tori - So I look at our strong players: Robbie, Andre, and MacKenzie and I look at Mike, Cat, JJ, and Morgan. Throwing this challenge might not be so easy.

Auberry - Now that I know that this is a swimming challenge, I don't need to throw the challenge. I can't swim so it really won't make a difference. I guess I could take my time getting into the water. I can put on this whole refusing act and the team convinces me to swim. It will burn about 7 minutes off this challenge for us.

**End ****Confessional**

"Robbie is back with the pieces and Tori hits the water while Cat is bringing it back." Craig announced. Tori starts swimming very slowly as Cat (finally) returns with the pieces. "2 to 2 as Mike hits the water." Craig said. Mike had trouble swimming and beginning running through the water agressively which made him go even slower as Tori tried to stall the challenge.

**Confessional**

Andre - WTF is she doing?

Auberry - Can she be more obvious about throwing the challenge?'

Tori - So at this point i'm just playing with the lock. Green team. Can't you realize that i'm throwing the challenge for you?

Cat - Mike is doing worse than me in this challenge.

Mike - I can barley move without pain. Now they expect me to swim?

**End ****Confessional**

"Mike. If you keep trying to run like that you'll just get slower and cause yourself more pain." CJ said as Mike began to wade in the water and Tori began coming back. "Tori is back and Auberry unwillingly hits the water. One's got broken ribs and the other can't even swim." Craig said as Mike finally got to the pieces. Auberry started to float in the water to the pieces.

**Confessional**

Robbie - First Tori, now Auberry. WTF are they doing?

Andre - Auberry is doing nothing what so ever to stop the 'black people can't swim' stereotype.

Mike - Tori and Auberry are definatly the challenge throwing champions.

**End Confessional**

"Mike is back and Morgan hits the water." Morgan comes back. "Gold is down 2 pieces to 6 and Auberry is still not back as Logan hits the water." Logan and Auberry arrive at the same time. "Jade and JJ are hitting the water."

**Confessional**

Auberry - Mission acomplished. There is no way that the Gold team is coming back. I never thought I would say this again but...Come on Green team. We need to win this challenge.

Tori - Auberry throws it perfrectly and the green team is gonna win this thing.

**End Confessional**

"JJ and Jade are back as MacKenzie and Beck hit the water." MacKenzie swims amazingly as Beck gets a cramp and starts to struggle. "Mac Attack is Back and Andre hits the water.

**Confessional**

Andre - So it's up for me to save the team...Again...And if we lose they'll just throw me in the box...Again. Even with new teams this game is still repetitive for me.

Beck - I started panicking and I thought I was gonna drown. I need to beat Andre or else Logan is going home.

Mike - My army is falling apart. My lieutenant general (Logan) is in danger of getting bounced tonight. My Colonel (Beck) might be out with and injury. My second lieutenant (Jade) might be in cahoots with Tori. And we have an injured General (Mike).

**Confessional**

Andre starts swimming at a pace that is similar to but slower than Robbie's and Beck struggled to get to the pieces. They both unhook the lock at the same time and start swimming back. Andre cramps up and starts to drown while Beck swam to the finish. "Ok Green team you can start your puzzle. Gold however has to wait for Andre." Andre struggles to get back to the shore as he starts coughing up water. "Hang in there Andre." Jade said.

**Confessional**

Andre - I'm drowning and the best thing you can say is 'hang in there'? This shows how much my so called team actually cares about me.

**End Confessional**

Andre finally gets back to the shore as the green team is half finished with their puzzle but again something didn't look right. Mike immediatly stops his team. "Come on Mike we can't let those Gold losers catch up." Logan said. "But we can't make the same mistake Trina did yesterday." Mike said. Gold starts their puzzle as Tori tries to stall and Auberry just doesn't participate.

**Confessional**

Tori - So i'm saying 'no it goes that way...wait...you're right it goes that way' and Auberry is doing nothing. Throwing a challenge is a lot of hard work.

**End Confessional**

Green realizes that it isn't a one piece puzzle. "It's a two sided puzzle." Mike said as he looked at the other side which was a coin that said 'In Craig We Trust' instead of 'In God We Trust.' while the main side was the 'For The Love Of Money' logo. "This puzzle is more two faced than half the people in this house." Logan said as Gold was catching up slowly. Robbie realized something and got his team in a huddle.

**Confessional**

Robbie - So our pieces aren't matching up on all sides and I realize that it's NOT a 2 sided puzzle like Mike said. It's a THREE SIDED PUZZLE!

**End Confessional**

"The puzzle is 3 sided." Robbie whispered as they kept building the puzzle. The green team realized that their ENTIRE BOTTOM ROW was not put onto the puzzle.

**Confessional**

Logan - NO! NOT AGAIN!

Mike - You've gotta be kidding me. CJ can we get less multi-step challenges and more uni-step challenges? We obviously have short attention spans.

**End Confessional**

Green restarts their puzzle as Gold starts to figure it out. "This is now anyone's game." Craig said as Tori punched the puzzle making it fall apart. No one saw her punch it but they heard it fall. "Sorry I tripped." Tori said. "On sand?" Andre replied.

**Confessional**

Andre - So I realize that we're losing in slow motion. What's going on here?

MacKenzie - I need to pick an alliance. We have Mike's alliance (Mike, Logan, Beck, and Jade), Robbie's alliance that is running the house (Robbie, Andre, JJ, and now Auberry). If I join Tori's alliance (Tori, Morgan, and Cat) every alliance will have four people. I think Mike's alliance will be my best bet because if two of them go home they will need me more than I need them.

Tori - After this challenge we need to get Mack Attack or...Jade (Tori shudders at the thought of being in an alliance with Jade.) To get numbers on Mike's alliance AND Robbie's alliance. We already have Auberry.

Auberry - If Tori thinks that i'm back in the 'flower power' alliance, she is dumber then I thought. I'm just trying to get Andre out and then join Mike's alliance.

Mike - All this alliance crap is stupid. It's really stressful and confusing for the readers/viewers but I am basically the 'bad guy'. I'm manipulative and I guess you can call me 'the devil' of the house. If so then you can consider Beck, Logan, and Jade demons but they're kinda useless to me once this team bullsh!t is over with.

**End Confessional**

Gold team finishes the puzzle. "GOLD WINS! MACKENZIE IS THE PAYMASTER AND JJ IS AUTOMATICALLY IN THE BOX. SEE YOU GUYS IN THE VAULT!" CJ announced

"Ok Logan is going in the box and it's either me or Beck." Mike said. "Cat will be our sacrafice to go in the box." Mike added. "Why don't you go in the box?" Beck asked. "Alright lets take a vote. Who wants Beck in the box?" Mike asked. Jade and Logan raised their hands. "Who wants me in the box?" Mike asked. No one said anything. "It's a deal." Mike said shaking Beck's hand.

**Confessional**

Beck - So I am the teams sacrifice and I just came back from elimination. This is not good.

Mike - This show is basically good (Robbie's alliance) vs. Evil (Mike's alliance) but we need to get Tori out so the girls will run to me or Robbie. Tori has the girls on this whole democracy thing by trying to stand up to the guys. Atleast Jade and Auberry realize that this is a guys game.

Tori - Green sucks so bad. How did we win?

Auberry - They can't even WIN the challenge when we are trying to THROW the challenge.

**End Confessional**

"Tori, Auberry, why did you try to throw the challenge?" Robbie asked as Andre stood with him. "I didn't throw the challenge." Auberry said. Tori looked at her shocked. "Don't you try to back out of this now. You know you threw the challenge." Tori said. "You were the one that broke the puzzle and started playing around with the lock." Auberry retorted.

**Confessional**

Robbie - I don't believe for one second that Tori wasn't the master mind behind throwing the challenge. But I also don't believe that Auberry was 100% inoccent.

Auberry - I can't believe that Tori would throw me under the bus like this. If i'm going down, i'm taking her with me.

Tori - Auberry is straight up lying to Robbie. I'm NOT taking the blame for this one.

**End Confessional**

Auberry and Tori started arguing as the producers stepped in. Auberry hit Tori in the face and Tori tackled Auberry as the producers try to break it up. Tori punched Auberry in the face five times before Auberry grabbed her wrist and twisted it until she heard a bone crack. Craig walked into the house. He picked up Auberry and took her to the Green room as Tori was sent to the pink room.

**Confessional**

Andre - Tori vs. Auberry was the best catfight ever.

Beck - My first day back and there's a cat fight? I picked the right time to return.

Auberry - I have two black eyes and my jaw is killing me.

Tori - I think that b!tch broke my wrist.

MacKenzie - I don't think Craig was too happy about Tori and Auberry interupting his...what ever he does when we're at the house. But I have a power outing to get to.

**End Confessional**

"Ok. Now that my golfing trip with Armando Estrada was interrupted. We should go to the vault. I'll controll this vault." CJ said. "Who wants Mike in the box?" No one raised their hands. "Who wants Beck in the box?" Everyone raised their hands. "Beck. Your check is in the strongbox with JJ's. Who wants Logan in the box?" Everyone except Beck and Mike raised their hands. Mike looked at Jade in confusion. "Who wants Cat in the box?" Everyone raised their hands. "Ok it's time to bring in the Gold team." The Gold team walked in. "Ok Gold guys. More specifically MacKenzie. Here are the FOUR checks in the box. Obviously JJ. Logan. Beck and last but not least..."

**Confessional**

Robbie - Please let it be Mike.

**End Confessional**

"Cat. But since your power outing was supposed to be on the golf course from 5:00 to 6:00 and it is now 5:45 because of the 'incident'." Craig said looking at Tori and Auberry. "We will go straight to elimination. Follow me to the backyard." The contestants walked into the backyard to see the bleachers gone and a cardboard box. "Mike, Robbie, Andre, Tori, Auberry, Morgan and Jade. Just stand on the sidelines. MacKenzie. Who gets the first check?" Craig said/asked. "JJ. You've proved during the 'Junk in the Trunk' challenge that if it came down to you and me. I'd have nothing to worry about. Here's your check." MacKenzie said. "If it was the bed hoppy thing, I would win." JJ said. "Ok MacKenzie, who is next?" Craig asked. "Cat. I have no reason to send you home. Here's your check." Cat hugged MacKenzie and got her check. Craig started to talk. "Beck and Logan. Your check is void." CJ stampeed their checks and they left as Mike watched in agony. "Ok. Everyone except for JJ take your team shirt and throw it into this pile." Craig said. "What's going on?" Mike asked as he took off his shirt revealing his rib cast. CJ burned the team shirts and stomped them out. He reached in the bag and threw a blue shirt to Andre. He threw a red shirt at Auberry and a pink shirt to Tori. He gave Mike a Purple shirt, Robbie a brown shirt, Morgan an orange shirt, MacKenzie a gray shirt, Jade a black shirt, and Cat a white shirt. "Those are your new team colors which basically means their are no teams. Every person for themselves. See you tommorow.

**The next episode is called Striptease and yes this is not a M rated story so no actually stripping will be involved with the challenge. Here is your preview.**

Robbie - I'm worried about three things right now.** 1.) **I don't Andre to fall and get his check voided. He is the only reason that i'm still here. **2.) **I don't want Tori to be paymaster. She is a minipulative liar and she doesn't keep her promises. And **3.) **I don't want to fall. This stripper pole is hard to hang on to.

Mike - It's like all the pain comes at once. My ribs start hurting. My palms are getting sweaty. My arms are getting heavy. This is hell.

Tori - I'm just trying to ignore the pain in my back and I see Robbie falling in the corner of my eye. I couldn't be more happy.

Andre - No. Not Robbie. He can't go home.

Morgan - I'm no stranger to a stripper pole but this challenge is difficult.

Craig - He just hits the water hard. It was kinda awesome.

Jade - I've never been on a stripper pole but it's not that hard to hang on to. Until you realize that it's 10 - 20 feet above the water.

**Who goes home?**

**A.) Robbie  
B.) Mike  
C.) Andre  
D.) JJ**

**Who is paymaster?  
A.) Tori  
B.) Cat  
C.) Auberry  
D.) Morgan**


	7. Striptease

**Confessional**

Morgan - So I wake up and there are no more teams. This whole time, me winning the money was just a hope, now it's a possibility, I can actually win this game.

Robbie - I made it this far with Andre, now we're just gonna keep voiding those checks until the end. But we need to get Tori out next.

Mike - At this point, I want Tori out, Robbie wants Tori out, and we can't get her out without each other. I never thought i'd say this but: I have to make a deal with the bum squad alliance.

Tori - My alliance is following Auberry so I have to win every challenge or my ass is leaving Mexico.

**End Confessional**

"Robbie, we need to work together, i'm just asking for one day of us not aming at each other. But working together to get rid of Tori." Mike said. "You know, as much as I hate to say it, we really need to work together." Robbie said. "But what are the chances that she would be paymaster?" Andre asked. "1 to 9" Robbie said.

The housemates walked up to the speakers. "Ok Money Lovers, be prepared to put on a show, their are no more team captains or teams so go directly to the buses.

**Confessional**

Tori - So Craig's clue is to put on a show. WTF?

Auberry - Craig's clue, as always, does not make any sence.

Robbie - Craig's needs a clue coach cause i'm the smartest one in this house and I don't understand it.

**End Confessional**

The housemates arrive to the challenge to see 10 stripper poles hanging above the water and CJ standing next to the strongbox with all 10 checks and the void stamp.

"Hello money lovers, this challenge is called, striptease." Craig said as Mike raised his eyebrow in response. "It's so simple, that's what makes it so fun. You will be elevated to the top of the pole, then you hang on." Craig said. "Then?" Robbie asked. "That's it, seems easy right? But on For The Love Of Money, the dead last loser's check automatically goes into the box, but today. The dead last loser gets their check voided, right here, right now. If you hang on the longest, you get the pleasure of being the paymaster, everyone else will go to the vault to vote three checks into the box, any questions?" No one said anything. "Ok let's start it." CJ said eagerly.

"This is my favorite challenge." CJ said as the contestants were elevated to the pole. The machine went back under water after everyone was on top of the pole's.

**Confessional**

Robbie - I'm worried about three things right now.** 1.) **I don't Andre to fall and get his check voided. He is the only reason that i'm still here. **2.) **I don't want Tori to be paymaster. She is a minipulative liar and she doesn't keep her promises. And **3.) **I don't want to fall. This stripper pole is hard to hang on to.

**End Confessional**

"Robbie's slipping." Craig remarked. Robbie started falling closer to the bottom, Tori, Morgan, and Andre were doing perfect and everyone else was struggling. Robbie lost his grip.

**Confessional**

Tori - I'm just trying to ignore the pain in my back and I see Robbie falling in the corner of my eye. I couldn't be more happy.

Andre - No. Not Robbie. He can't go home.

**End Confessional**

Robbie fell off and grabbed Cat's pole with his legs, he used Cat's pole for support as he climed back up his pole. "Robbie has made the move of the year, this will go down in VH1 history, and Mike's about to go down period." CJ said.

**Confessional**

Mike - It's like all the pain comes at once. My ribs start hurting. My palms are getting sweaty. My arms are getting heavy. This is hell.

Jade - I've never been on a stripper pole but it's not that hard to hang on to. Until you realize that it's 10 - 20 feet above the water.

Morgan - I'm no stranger to a stripper pole but this challenge is difficult.

**End Confessional**

"VOID!" Mike screamed as he fell. "Mike hits the water, he is the dead last loser and his check will be voided." CJ said as Mike layed in the water holding his ribs.

**Confessional**

Robbie - When I hear that someone dropped, I don't care who it is. I'm letting go of my pole.

Mike - I think that water cracked my ribs AGAIN.

Craig - He just hits the water hard. It was kinda awesome.

**End Confessional**

"Robbie splashes down." Craig said. "Jade splashes down." "Morgan splashes down." "JJ splashes down." "Auberry hits the water." Craig said as an ambulance came wating for Mike to swim back. Morgan and JJ swam back as Craig, Robbie, and Jade stood wating for Mike. "MacKenzie hits the water. The final 3 is Cat, Tori, and Andre."

**Confessional**

Andre - These two cupcakes don't stand a chance against me.

Tori - Andre's gonna win it if I don't pull it together and hang on to this pole.

Cat - I can make it, Tori is about to fall any second but me and Andre are doing just great.

**End Confessional**

"FFFFFFFF+++++++++++++CCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Andre screamed. "Andre hits the water." Craig said.

"Let me win." Tori said. "Why?" Cat asked. "If I lose, they'll put me in the box." Tori said. "But I won't let you get eliminated." Cat responded. "Let me get him out." Tori said. "Who?" Cat asked. "Andre." Tori responded. "How do I know you'll do it?" "I swear on my grandmother's grave that I won't send you home if you're in the box today." "You promise?" Cat asked. "Yes." Tori responded.

"The girls are talking about something up there. Cat hits the water, Tori is paymaster. And Mike, I gotta do what I gotta do, your check is void." Craig voided Mike's check and he went into the ambulance.

**Confessional**

Robbie - Now we have to get Auberry to vote with us.

Morgan - When we get JJ, Robbie, and Andre are in the box, Tori's gonna owe us one. Big time.

Auberry - All I have to do is vote Rob, JJ, and Dre into the box and the girls are safe. I hate to say it but Tori's a smart girl.

Tori - Robbie is realizing that Andre is finally going home. If Andre leaves, Robbie's control of this house will be gone.

**End Confessional**

Tori walked around wating for the vault to be over. She wanted Andre, Robbie, and JJ in the box, and she was sure the girls would vote them in. The girls had the advantage 4 to 3. "The vault is over Tori you can come in now." Craig said.

"Here are the three checks in the strongbox. Cat. Morgan. And MacKenzie."

**Confessional**

Tori - How did the girls let this happen? Robbie had to be behind this.

Robbie - The look on Tori's face when she realized that her plan back fired was priceless. She needs to learn that I have control of this house. Not Mike. Not Her. ME.

Auberry - Either way I was safe so I figured I might as well mess with Tori a little bit and vote the other girls into the box, sorry Morgan.

**End Confessional**

"How the hell did this happen?" Tori asked. "One, two, three, four." Morgan said pointing at Robbie, Andre, JJ, and Auberry. "I have set up a power outing between the four of you at the golf course, have fun." Craig said.

"Ok, why should I keep you MacKenzie?" Tori asked. "I can help you out, you have no allies in the house and I share a room with the boys, I can tell you all of their plans." MacKenzie responded. "Ok, why should I keep you Morgan?" "I can convince Jade and Auberry to be in an alliance with me and you." Morgan said. "I hate Jade and Auberry." Tori responded. "But numbers are still numbers no matter who you like or don't like." Morgan responded. "You have a point, How about you Cat." Tori asked as the waiter came over with a letter. "Well, you made a promise to me up on the pole that you would keep me here and I hope you stick to it." Cat replied. "It's time to pick someone to have a little more one-on-one time with one of your power outing mates. I'm gonna give the fifteen minutes to Morgan." "Thank you." Morgan said as Cat and MacKenzie went to play another game of golf. "Tori, earlier today you said you feel alone in this house. Well as long as i'm here, you're not alone." Morgan said. "So you'd have my back while i'm here?" Tori asked. "If you have mine." Morgan replied. The girls got on to the buses back to the house.

"Robbie, i'm begging you. Stop trying to get me eliminated." Tori pleaded. "This is your last chance. Jump on the bus, or it's gonna run you over." Robbie said. "I don't want to join your stupid alliance." Tori said. "Fine, you made your decision. I don't understand it but I respect it." Robbie said leaving.

**Confessional**

Tori - Looks like i'm relying on two people to stay in this house, the other one has to go home.

Andre - I can't wait to see who Tori's gonna send home.

Auberry - If Morgan gets eliminated, I will feel really bad about putting her in the box. I hope she doesn't go home because of me.

**End Confessional**

"Tough decision, huh Tori?" Craig said.

"You're right about that one." Tori responded.

"MacKenzie, please step forward, you are very loyal, but I just can't see how you can help me. Your check is void." Tori said.

"MacKenzie, the paymaster has spoken. Your check is void." CJ stamped her check and she left.

**Confessional**

Robbie - Breakin' necks. Voidin' checks. We have a complete grip on this game. Our next target: Cat. I wan't to keep Tori around so she can watch her empire disappear.

Tori - Me or Cat have to be paymaster, or Morgan, maybe even Robbie. But if Dre or Auberry win paymaster, i'm screwed.

Morgan - Pretty much everyone in the house - including me - thought I was going home. I can only wonder what's going on in Tori's head.

Auberry - If the guys win, they'll go after Tori's alliance, if the girls win, they'll go after the guys alliance. Either way, i'm safe.

**End Confessional**

**It's preview time. Next Challenge is called "Gutbusters" and it's another double elimination, Six more people will be that much closer to $250,000.**

Tori - So I just grab the chochlate cake, it should give me the most extra pounds...right?

Auberry - I know Robbie told me to drink all that water. But it's making me feel sick.

Cat - Robbie's puking is really starting to bother me.

Andre - Robbie throwing up. Is like a monster shooting out satanic fluids.

**Who will be eliminated?**

**A.) Tori**

**B.) JJ**

**C.) Morgan**

**D.) Andre**

**Who will be paymaster?**

**A.) Robbie**

**B.) Tori**

**C.) Auberry**

**D.) Andre**

**Please review, your votes will count in the jury at the final 3. Reviews for people who don't have acccounts have been turned on so now more people can review.**


	8. Gutbusters

**Confessional**

Tori - So I wake up, and it's time for another challenge. 9 down, 7 to go. We're in the home stretch now. Go big, or go home.

Jade - After last week, I am officially under the radar. All I have to do is win today. And I'm in the final 7.

**End Confessional**

"Ok Money lovers." The speakers boomed. "Try not to worry about your weight today."

**Confessional**

Morgan - Don't worry about your weight? Is he calling us fat?

Tori - I gave up on trying to guess Craig's clues about 3 episodes ago.

**End Confessional**

"Ok, Money Lovers." Craig said. "We're getting close to the end. Today is a double elimination. So only 6 of you will be here tommorow."

**Confessional**

Robbie - Man, these episodes are going by quick.

**End Confessional**

"Now, as you see. There is a bufffet table behind me. You will each weigh in, then you have 20 minutes to gain as much weight as you can, after that you can weigh in to see how much weight you gained. If you have to throw up. You can tap out and weigh in. But if you weigh in, you are out of the challenge." Craig explained.

The contestants weigh in

Robbie - 205

Andre - 238

Tori - 131

Auberry - 122

Morgan - 130

JJ- 195

Jade - 135

Cat - 92

"So we have to gain the most pounds?" Tori asked.

"No, we measure by body weight percentage. So the more you weigh, the more you must eat. The dead last loser's check will be voided. On your mark...Get Set...EAT!" Craig announced.

**Confessional**

Robbie - I just grab the giant bowl of pasta and start eating it, or it looks like i'm eating it, when everyone's not looking I start chuging water. Water weighs more than food.

Andre - I just grab a bunch of meat because protien should weigh the most.

Cat - Robbie told me to drink as much water as I can but it's really starting to make me sick, I think I should stop.

Auberry - Rob told me to drink all this water but I just can't do it.

Tori - So I find this giant choclate cake so I grab it and take it back to my seat. It shoud give me the most pounds...right?

**End Confessional**

Auberry and Morgan just eat like a regular meal while Jade watches Andre.

**Confessional**

Jade - Andre weighs more than anyone else in this challenge so I just want to eat more than him.

**End Confessional**

"I'm tapping out." Tori said.

"Ok Tori, step on the scale. You weigh in at 134." Tori stepped of the scale and started throwing up in the corner.

**Confessional**

Auberry - I thought Tori was the 'strongest female competiter' but she's the first one to tap out?

**End Confessional**

"How much time we got CJ?" Robbie asked.

"About 10 minuets."

**Confessional**

Robbie - Half a giant bowl of Pasta and 6 bottles of water in 10 minutes? Yeah i'm about to puke.

**End Confessional**

"I'm tapping out." Robbie announced.

"Robbie is in at 210 pounds." CJ said.

Robbie starts violently throwing up.

"And he just went back down to 205." CJ said jokingly as Robbie continued vomiting.

**Confessional**

Cat - Robbie's puking is really starting to bother me.

Andre - Robbie throwing up. Is like a monster shooting out satanic fluids.

**End Confessional**

"I tap out." Morgan said.

"Morgan weighs in at...141."

**Confessional**

Morgan - Really? I gained one frickin pound?

**End Confessional**

"Check the time Craig." Andre requested.

"3 minutes left."

"Aww screw it, i'm tapping out." Andre said stepping on the scale.

"Andre weighs in at 242." Craig said.

"I tap out too." JJ said.

"JJ is in at 198." CJ said.

"CJ, i'm tapping out." Cat said as Andre and JJ started puking.

"I feel like a million bucks." Andre said sarcastically.

"Really? Well you smell like a dollar fifty." Craig said.

"Cat is in at 94 pounds. We have a minute thirty on the clock."

Auberry and Jade started eating as much as they could.

"Time's up." CJ said as Auberry stepped on the scale.

"Miss Berry is weighing in at 126." CJ said. Auberry stepped of the scale and Jade stepped on.

"Jade is in at 137." Jade stepped of the scale and puked.

**Okay here are the body weight percentages in order.**

**Auberry - 3.27%**

**Robbie - 2.43%**

**Tori - 2.29%**

**Jade - 2.22%**

**Cat - 2.17%**

**Andre - 1.68%**

**JJ - 1.53%**

**Morgan - 0.76%**

"Auberry is the paymaster and Morgan is the dead last loser, your check is voided." CJ said as he stamped Morgan's check.

**Confessional**

Auberry - The bad news is: my girl Morgan got eliminated. But the good news is: I'm paymaster, and Tori is going up outta this house.

Tori - In order to stay in the house, it'll be a simple two step proccess, but step one...isn't so simple...I have to get Jade, to join an alliance...with me and Cat.

**End Confessional**

**The Pink Bedroom**

Jade, Cat, and Tori have been in here for about 11 minutes.

"So that's why we need you to vote with us in the vault." Tori said after 12 minutes of long explaining.

"But how do I now that this isn't just a trick to get me in the box?" Jade said.

"The whole point of this is to keep the three of us OUT of the box." Tori said sounding annoyed.

**Confessional**

Tori - I wish Jade would just believe me.

Jade - OK, I guess I have no reason to disbelieve Tori.

**End Confessional**

"Ok, what do I have to do?" Jade asked.

"First: Move into the Pink room with us." Tori said.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"Because, Mike and Beck are already eliminated and you're in the gold room by yourself." Cat said.

"Fine, i'll go get my stuff."

"Wait. We need you to do something for us." Tori said.

"What do you want Vega?" Jade asked on her way to the door.

"Robbie told JJ not to talk to us, but he didn't say anything about you."

"So?"

"Convince him to vote with us."

"Fine." Jade said as she left.

**Living Room**

"JJ, I need you not to vote for me and Cat. And vote for Robbie and Andre." Jade said.

"Why would I do that?" JJ asked.

Then, Tori, Robbie, and Andre will be in the box." Jade said.

"Sounds like a good plan. I'm in."

**Confessional**

JJ - Jade is so smart.

Jade - JJ is so stupid.

**End Confessional**

**The Vault**

"Who wants Jade in the box?" Robbie and Andre voted.

"Who wants Cat in the box?" Robbie and Andre voted again.

"Who wants Robbie in the box?" JJ and the girls voted.

**Confessional**

Robbie - WTF? Now it's 4 against 2, but three people have to go in the box.

**End Confessional**

"Who wants Andre in the box?" JJ and the girls voted again.

"Who wants Tori in the box?" Andre, Robbie, and JJ voted.

"Who wants JJ in the box." Everyone voted.

**Confessional**

Robbie - So when I vote for JJ, I realize that all of the guys are in the box. And I thought I was smart.

Andre - Tori is the sneakiest b!tch i've ever met.

Tori - Guys are so stupid.

**End Confessional**

Auberry walks into the vault.

"Auberry, here are the 3 checks in the box." CJ said.

"The first check belongs to...JJ."

"The second check belongs to...Robbie."

"The third check belongs to...Andre."

"How is that possible?" Auberry asked.

"All I know is, you four have a power outing."

**Power Outing**

"WTF happened?" Auberry said.

"The girls tricked me." JJ said.

"Big shocker." Auberry said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I never saw that coming." Andre said.

"I told you not to talk to Tori and Cat." Robbie said.

"I didn't, it was Jade." JJ said.

The waiter hands Auberry the note.

"I give the 15 minutes to Robbie."

Andre and JJ left.

"Robbie we need to do something." Auberry said.

"Something like sending Andre home?" Robbie asked.

"Do you want me to send Andre home?" Auberry asked.

**Confessional**

Auberry - Right now, I don't want anyone to go home so i'm gonna let Robz choose this one.

Robbie - Andre is my best friend, but he's a major threat. JJ is useless, but he is not a threat. I can't believe i'm saying this but: Andre has to go home.

**End Confessional**

"Andre is a threat and he should go home." Robbie said.

"Wow, I never expected to hear that from you."

"Well, it wasn't an easy desicion."

**At the house**

"Hey Auberry." Tori said as the guys and Auberry walked into the house. Auberry ignored her.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted come over to our side incase Me or Cat win tommorow." Tori said.

"Screw you Tori." Auberry said.

**Confessional**

Tori - Well...we gave her a chance.

**End Confessional**

**Elimination**

"Robbie, please step forward." Auberry said. Robbie did.

"Go ahead, take your check." Robbie hugged Auberry and sat on the bleachers next to Tori.

"As much as I hate to say it, that was a smart move Tori, too bad you're going home soon." Robbie said.

"Andre, please step forward." Andre reluctantly stepped forward.

**Confessional**

Andre - Immediatley I start thinking about all the face to face eliminations that happened over the season.

_Flashback_

_"Zack please step forward." Zack did. "Zack you are very trustworthy but I think Andre is more helpful to my team. So Craig. Void his check." Craig stamped his check with a big red stamp that said void. Zack left._

_"Robbie, who gets the first check?" "Beck please come forward." He did. "Beck you really are trustworthy but I just don't see how you can help me. You're check is void." "The paymaster has spoken. Beck your check is voided." CJ stamped the check._

_"MacKenzie, please step forward, you are very loyal, but I just can't see how you can help me. Your check is void." Tori said.  
"MacKenzie, the paymaster has spoken. Your check is void." CJ stamped her check and she left._

Andre - I think i'm going home.

**End Confessional**

"I was thinking about eliminating you, but I wasn't sure. So I asked Robbie and he said I should send you home."

**Confessional**

Andre - Robbie turned on me? My only ally in the house? I'm definatly screwed.

Robbie - She just had to say that out loud, didn't she.

**End Confessional**

"But then..I talked to Jade."

**Confessional**

Tori - When did Jade talk to Auberry?

**End Confessional**

"And she told me all about Tori's plan to get rid of you, so I decided to eliminate...JJ. Andre, you can take your check." Auberry said. Andre took his check and sat next to Jade.

"Thanks for having my back." Andre said.

"No problem." Jade replied.

"JJ...JJ...poor misguided JJ." CJ said stamping JJ check void. JJ left.

"Ok money lovers, tommorow will be a new day with a new challenge.

The six contestants left the elimination and entered the house.

**Confessional**

Andre - Who do I want to go home? Tori, everything that happended today has been her fault.

Robbie - I want Jade to go home because she's sneaky and she's starting to show traits of Mike, which is a bad thing. Everyone was trying to get him eliminated for a reason.

Cat - I want Andre to go home because no one can beat him in a physical challenge.

Auberry - Tori should go home next because she is manipulative and annoying.

Tori - We need to get Andre out of this house.

Jade - Tori shoud leave Mexico tommorow.

**End Confessional**

**Almost at the finale. There are only 2 episodes left. Preview time.**

Robbie - As much as I hate to say it. Right now, my alliance is Cat and Tori.

Tori - Look who comes crawling back to me, Robbie is so pathetic right now.

Andre - I'm the dead last loser, which means i'm in the box.

Auberry - I'm so close to being the first back to back paymaster, I can taste it.

**Please Review :) :) :) :)**


	9. Jade Whispers

**Confessional**

Andre - Me, Jade, and Auberry doesn't sound too bad right now.

Robbie - As much as I hate to say it. Right now, my alliance is Cat and Tori.

Tori - Look who comes crawling back to me, Robbie is so pathetic right now.

**End Confessional**

Robbie walked into the pink room.

"Hey Cat, Tori." He said.

"What are you doing here?" Tori said mockingly.

"Look Tori, If we don't band together, one of us is gonna go home."

"Yeah, you." Tori said.

"Look, we don't have to work together, but if you two don't vote for me, I won't vote for you two." Robbie said leaving.

**Living Rooms**

"Okay money lovers, for all the times you've been stabbed in the back, you finally get your revenge." CJ said.

**Confessional**

Auberry - WTF?

Tori - I'm guessing we're using knives today.

**End Confessional**

The Buses arrive and pick up the 6 finalist, then they are taken to a field with 24 mannequins and a pile of knives. Robbie noticed that some of them wore a shirt with his face on it.

"Okay Money Lovers, you each take turns throwing these knives at the dummies, if you lose all four of you're dummies, you're out. If you are the dead last loser, you will automatically be in the box. First up...Andre."

**Round 1**

Andre threw full force at Tori.

Robbie threw at Jade but accidentaly got Andre.

Tori threw at Andre.

Cat tried to throw at Andre but missed.

Auberry threw at Robbie

Jade threw at Robbie

"Okay, after round one it's Robbie with 2 knives, Andre with two knives, and Tori with 1." CJ said.

**Round 2**

Jade threw at Robbie but hit her own dummy.

**Confessional**

Tori - Nice throw Jade.

**End Confessional**

Auberry threw at Robbie.

"One more and Robbie is out." CJ said.

Cat threw at Andre.

Tori threw at Andre.

"God Dammit." Andre said dropping his knife.

"Andre's out, he is the dead last loser and he's automatically in the box." CJ said as Andre sat on the bench.

**Confessional**

Robbie - Now i've officially lost all ties with Andre, that accidental throw ended up making him the dead last loser.

Andre - Now, I hope Auberry or Jade is paymaster.

**End Confessional**

Robbie threw at Jade.

**Round 3**

"After round 2, Jade has 2, Tori has 1, Robbie has 3, Auberry and Cat have none." CJ said.

Robbie threw at Jade.

**Confessional**

Robbie - If Tori or Cat doesn't hit Jade, I'm out.

**End Confessional**

Tori threw at Jade.

"Jade is out."

Cat threw at Auberry.

Auberry was so frustrated, she didn't realize she could have eliminated Robbie and threw at Cat.

**Confessional**

Jade - Now thanks to Auberry, the dork has a fighting chance.

**End Confessional**

**Round 4**

Auberry threw at Robbie but missed.

Cat threw at Auberry

Tori threw at Auberry

Robbie threw at Auberry

**Round 5**

"Robbie has 3, the girls each have 1. This Round, each contestant will keep going until someone's out." CJ said.

Tori whispered something in Robbie's ear and he agreed.

Robbie threw at Cat

Tori threw at Cat

Cat threw at Robbie and missed.

Robbie threw at Cat again

Tori threw at Cat again.

"Cat's out, it's a round six showdown between Robbie and Tori.

**Confessional**

Tori - After the deal I made with Robbie, I have a 3-1 lead going into the final round.

Robbie - I don't know how i'm gonna do this, I just wanted to get to the final round.

**End Confessional**

"Okay, Tori, Robbie, your eliminated Castmates will be throwing the knives, first one to have 10 knives loses, the score is 0-0." CJ said.

**Confessional**

Tori - Why? Just Why?

**End Confessional**

"Please welcome back: Mike, Trina, JJ, Morgan, and Duncan. They will be throwing the knives from now on." CJ said.

Mike threw at Tori

Trina threw at Robbie

JJ Threw at and missed Robbie

Morgan threw at Robbie

Duncan threw at Robbie.

Mike threw at Tori again.

Trina missed Robbie.

JJ Threw at Tori.

Duncan threw at Tori.

Mike threw at Tori.

Trina threw at Robbie.

JJ threw at Robbie but accidentally hit Tori.

"Really JJ?" Tori said.

They continued throwing until Robbie had 8 and Tori had 9. Mike threw the final knife.

"Robbie is the paymaster, time to vote." CJ said.

**The Vault**

"Who wants Jade in the box?" CJ asked. Tori and Cat voted for her.

"Who wants Tori in the box." Jade and Auberry voted, they looked annoyed at Andre as he stared at the ground.

**Confessional**

Andre - At this point, i'm trying to not only create a situation that keeps me here in Mexico tonight, but keeping me here for these last couple of days.

**End Confessional**

"Who wants Jade in the box?" Tori and Cat voted.

"Who wants Cat in the box?" Auberry and Jade voted.

"Okay, you have 7 minutes left to make a decision." CJ said.

"Andre, pick someone." Tori said.

"No." He responded.

"Why?"

"I don't want any of you to go home. You all deserve this money as much as I do. I don't wanna vote." Andre said.

"Just last week, you and Tori were at each other's throats and now you wanna be all buddy buddy with everyone all of a sudden." Auberry said.

**Confessional**

Auberry - Andre's being a b!tch and refusing to vote, Robbie's gonna throw me and Jade in the box.

**End Confessional**

"4 minutes, one of you girls could change your vote." CJ said.

"That's means two of us would have to throw ourselves in the box." Jade said as she painfully watched the sand timer run out.

"Now Robbie gets to decide who goes in the box." CJ said.

Robbie picked Auberry and Jade with Andre already in the box.

**Power Outing**

Auberry called Andre on trying to be everyone's friend.

Andre said that Auberry was a politically strong player.

Jade said that she could help Robbie later in the game.

"I really don't want to give either of you the fifteen minutes." He said getting up from the table.

"Robbie please, just hear me out." Jade said.

"No." Robbie said.

"ROBBIE!" She screamed pulling her arm.

"You got 10 minutes." Robbie said. THey enmded up talking for about 17 minutes.

**Elimination**

"Ok, who's up first?" CJ asked.

"This isn't a difficult decision, Auberry, your check is void." Robbie said.

"What the hell did Jade tell you?" Auberry asked as CJ voided her check. Robbie ignored her and she left.

"Tonight is Tuesday Night, by the end of Thursday Night, one of you will be on a plane home with a $2500,000 check. Get some rest Money Lovers."

**Cat Valentine hasn't made enough enemies to get eliminated yet, will she win the $250,000?**

**Tori Vega has been scratching and crawling to get this money, will Tori take $250,000 home?**

**Robbie Shiparo has outsmarted his housemates so far, with his sidekick no longer at his side, will brains prevail over brawns and will he win $250,000?**

**Andre Harris has proven his strength over and over again, but pure strength isn't enought to win "For the Love of Money" , will Andre get the $250,000?**

**Jade West has never been in a better position in her whole life, now she has the chance to win $250,000. Will she prevail?**

**Find out in the Finale of "For the Love of Money"**


	10. That's a Wrap

**Confessional**

Robbie - In 2 days, i'll be on a plane ride home with $250,000

Andre - There is no way i'm letting anyone of those three jokers win, regardless of what happens, I said at the beginning of the season, me and Robbie to the end, and i'm sticking to that.

Jade - So now it's the Bromance vs. Tori & Cat vs. Me.

Cat - I'm so excited, I really want to win this money.

Tori - I'm this freaking close, I can't lose now, it would be too heart breaking.

**End Confessional**

"Ok money lovers, follow me to the team buses." CJ said.

**Confessional**

Robbie - Wow, CJ was here in person today.

Andre - So the first thing I see is a thin metal pink platform about a couple hundred feet in the air, i'm afraid of heights, i'm not doing this.

**End Confessional**

"Some castmates on VH1 shows bring alot of baggage, so today you will be getting rid of actual baggage." CJ said.

"Wait, wait, wait, why do you have the strongbox and the void stamp?" Robbie asked.

"I'm not there yet Robbie. You will have to make past the beam and back, and unlatch each one of the four bags on your way to the end of the beam or on your way back. Fastest time is the paymaster, Slowest time is going back to the U.S." Craig said.

"I'm not doing it." Andre said.

"Not particiating means automatic elimination." CJ said.

"I'm...Not...Doing it." Andre said.

"You're gonna throw $250,000 dollars away cause you're afraid of heights?" Robbie asked.

"Well he has until his turn to decided, first up, Tori." CJ said.

Tori got her bungee cords attached to her backpack and set up.

"Be carefull." Robbie yelled up to her.

"See Andre, we have a bungee cord." Robbie whispered.

"I don't care if there's in umbilical cord, i'm not going up there.

**Confessional**

Jade - Why is Robbie trying to convince Andre to stay, what he can't survive two days without him?

Robbie - I just don't want someone to work so hard to get here, and then lose over something stupid like that. Especially Andre.

**End Confessional**

Tori got it in 1:02.

"Okay, next is...Andre." CJ said.

"Come on man." Robbie said as Andre didn't move a muscle.

"Andre, it's safe, now you've never quit before, why are you starting now?" Tori said as Andre sat staring at the ground.

"You've got 45 seconds." CJ said.

**Confessional**

Jade - So Tori and Robbie are trying to help Andre. Tori's been trying to get Andre out since day one and Robbie hates Tori, yet those three are in cahoots?

Tori - Like I said, I have that crush on Andre and Robbie saved me from going in the box yesterday even though I treated him so badly, so I guess I don't have a problem with either of them.

**End Confessional**

Andre strapped up and got on the beam. He got :57

"Cat's next." CJ said.

Cat got :44

**Confessional**

Robbie - Cat did scary good.

Cat - I guess i'm not so weak after all :)

Tori - WTF.

**End Confessional**

"Right now, Tori is the dead last loser with 1:02 and is at risk for elimination. Jade is up." Craig said taking Tori's check out of the strongbox.

Jade got 1:04

"That's right CJ, put that check back in the box." Tori smiled as CJ took out Jade's check and put Tori's check back.

**Confessional**

Jade - Two goddamn seconds, and those two goddamn seconds might get me eliminated.

**End Confessional**

"Last but not least, Robbie." CJ said.

Robbie got :39

"Robbie is the paymaster, and Jade, I gotta do, what I gotta do." CJ said voiding her check as she hugged her castmates.

**Confessional**

Jade - I actually met some cool people like Mike, Beck, Logan, Andre, etc. and itwas pretty fun here, i'm content with my effort here in Mexico.

**End Confessional**

Now, it's time for a dinner with the final four and one of you will be sent home by Robbie..

**Confessional**

Tori - I'm guessing Elimination tonight, Challenge tommorow morning, and final challenge tommorow night.

**End Confessional**

The final four ate in an akward scilence as the clock counted the hours till elimination.

"I just want everyone at this table to know, no matter what happens, the four of us are true friends." Robbie said. The four began exchanging phone numbers and laughing about earlier moments in the season.

**Confessional**

Tori - Hanging out with these three just feels right.

Robbie - I feel like by arguing with Tori, i've gotten so close to her and Cat is just a likeable person.

Andre - No matter what happens, i'm leaving here with two new friends.

Cat - I'm glad I got here so I can meet Andre and Robbie, they're just really nice people.

**End Confessional**

**Elimination**

Tori, Cat, and Andre stood in the elimiantion spots. as Robbie stood next to Craig.

"I really don't wan't either one of you to go home, but I have to make a decision, Andre, please step forward." Robbie said.

**Confessional**

Andre - Soon as my name is called, I think worst case senario, he sends me home to have a easy challenge against the girls.

**End Confessional**

"You can take your check." Robbie said. Andre shook hands with Robbie and CJ told him to go back to the elimination spot.

"Tori, please step forward." He said.

"We've had are differences and we've had are arguements, but at the end of the day, I couldn't imagine this house without you." Robbie said.

"Me either." CJ said.

"So take your check Tori." Robbie said.

I'm sorry Cat your check, is void." Craig said stamping it as Cat hugged her new friends.

**Confessional**

Cat - I'm O.K. with not winning, I did a good job and I met some cool people here.

**End Confessional**

"Ok Cat, sit in the bleachers." Craig said as all of the eliminated Castmates sat in the bleachers.

"This can't be good." Tori said.

"The jury (eliminated Castmates) will vote one of you outta here tonight." CJ said.

**17 minutes later**

"The Jury eliminates...Robbie." CJ said.

**Confessional**

Robbie - I guess this is okay, i'm rooting for Andre but I won't mind if Tori wins, i'm just excited to get back to the states.

**End Confessional**

"Tori, Andre, tommorow afternoon, the final challenge will be held and One of you will win $250,000 dollars." CJ said.

**In the house**

"Hey Dre." Tori said.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna sleep in the pink room, that way we won't feel so alone." Tori said.

"Sure." Andre responded. They stared at each other and kissed. After 4 seconds, Andre almost immediatley broke the kiss and they sat in an akward silence.

"Can we not tell anyone about that?" Tori saked.

"Who are we gonna tell, CJ?"

"Oh, almost forgot."

"But we're on national TV." Andre reminded her.

"Good night Andre." Tori said leaving the living room.

**11:00 AM**

Tori and Andre cooked and ate breakfast and got ready for the challenge,

"Okay money lovers." CJ said as he rode the challenge bus with Tori and Andre.

"I mean Andre and Tori, we're going a long way so you might wanna get comfortable." He said.

The drove 35 minutes and arrived at two Chicken-a-pults.

"Launch 2 chickens into the chicken a pult net, hop over the beds, Get 8 gold coins from the pool of mud, and I will direct you from there." CJ said.

Tori had no trouble while Andre struggled with the chickens, but he caught up on the bed hopping, Tori took the lead again in the mud pool.

"Okay, follow the trail to the tables of food." Craig instructed.

Andre beat her there and started eating.

"I thought you'd be hungry so I just got you a each a sandwhich, finish it and continue on to the knives and dummies."

**Confessional**

Tori - It's just an out of order run through the previous challenges.

**End Confessional**

Andre ate and ran to the knives while Tori tried to finish.

Andre and Tori were almost neck and neck when they arrived at the stripper poles.

"You will swing from pole to pole and get a key to one of those cars." Craig said pointing at two ferraris, one blue, one red.

**Confessional**

Andre - I always wanted a ferrari.

**End Confessional**

They each got into the cars, they were instructed to get gas at a gas station and drive to the mansion. When Tori pulled over to get some gas Andre kept driving in order to win, he eventually ran out of gas as Tori drove pass them.

"Luckily for you Dre, there's an American 20 in the glove box, catch a cab." He said from the radio.

He called a Cab as Tori arrived at the mansion to see CJ, her check, Andre's Check, and Two boards.

**Tori's Board**

**1. What did Mike scream when he fell of the stripper pole.**

**2. Who voided Duncan's Check?**

**3. What challenge did Robbie first become paymaster on?**

**4. Who did the worst in the Gutbusters challenge?**

**5. Which Challenge did Trina get eliminated because of?**

**Andre's Board**

**1. Who was the FIRST Green team captain during the mud challenge.**

**2. Who changed their vote to get MacKenzie eliminated?**

**3. What challenge did Tori and Auberry throw?**

**4. Who eliminated Logan?**

**5. Who launched the chicken that broke Mike's ribs?**

Andre caught up and the two worked on their boards and both finshed at the same time.

**Tori's Answers**

1. Void.

2. Mike.

3. Bed Hoppers

4. Morgan

5. Chicken-a-pult.

**Andre's Answers**

1. Tori.

2. Auberry.

3. In Craig we Trust

4. MacKenzie

5. Trina

"I'm sorry Andre, the answer to number five is Morgan, Tori wins." CJ said.

Tori and Andre hugged as CJ voided his check.

**Confessional**

Tori - I..AM...VICTORIOUS!

**End Confessional**

**Yes, as cliche as it was, Tori won. Be on the look out for "For the Love of Money 2" because iCarly will be added to the mix.**

**Goodbye, see ya next season.**


End file.
